


Hole In One ~ A Brewie story

by BrewieForEver, Multifandomwriter775



Category: Brewie - Fandom, Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Brewie - Freeform, Brian x Stewie, Dogs, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Furry, Gay, Gay Sex, Golf, Golfing, M/M, Stewie x Brian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrewieForEver/pseuds/BrewieForEver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter775/pseuds/Multifandomwriter775
Summary: Stewie has been after Brian as long as he can remember, but Brian always seems oblivious or ignores his advances. But Stewie has a plan that will make Brian his, and it doesn't hurt to screw him over in the golfing tournament either. Things escalate quickly and Stewie gets in a relationship with Brian, but is it more than he bargained for?
Relationships: Brewie, Brian Griffin & Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin/Stewie Griffin
Kudos: 6





	1. The First Swing

**_Chapter One_ **

_ It was early morning in the griffin mansion, the maids were making breakfast for the children. Stewie was now 5 years old and had already won countless medals in golf, along with his golf enemy, Brian, aka his dog/best friend. The two have been at each-other's throats in golf for over a year now, struggling to win against each-other, they have become playfully bitter towards each-other in the mansion and plus that, they have grown a lot closer too, golfing almost every day together. Stewie has always had a love for Brian but the more days they spend on the golf course the more in love Stewie was getting. Stewie sat down and ate his pancakes, he thanked the chefs and maids and waited for Brian to wake up, he was already dressed up in a yellow neck buttoned shirt, a white sweater tied over his shoulders and small blue shorts. He wore a cap over his head, and his white sneakers. _

_ Brian awoke in his bed, stretching and yawning. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up in his bed, blinking. He climbed out of bed, before calling for one of the maids to make his bed. He called for his butler to help him get on his outfit for the day. He wasn’t sure whether he should go with his everyday golf outfit, or a nice new experimental outfit he had bought a few days prior. He decided to just go and wear his normal golf attire, a nice white golf tee with a visor to match. After having his butler dress him in his attire, he made his way out of his room and down the stairs. He glided his paws along the railing, humming. He was living the life, he was a millionaire, had his own butlers and maids, but best of all he shared it with his best friend, Stewie Griffin. He reached the bottom of the stairs and made his way into the dining room, greeting Stewie. _

“Good morning kid,”

_ Brian took a seat next to the boy and began eating his pancakes. _

_ Stewie watches Brian come down the spiral pearl white stairs. Seeing him every morning gave his heart a flutter, he adored seeing Brian in the morning, a whole night without seeing his adorable face... then only to wake up to the handsome man. Brian wasn't fit, like most would see in a guy, he was chubby, short, and a douche, but he was Stewie's favourite chubby short douche, everytime he sees the dog he can't help but smile, Brian does something to him, it has to be science the feeling he gets, Stewie hasn't worked out the equations for how he feels about Brian quite yet, but he knows it can't just be simple love, it has to be more than that, a chemistry or a bond! a force pulling them together, he has never been so drawn to anyone in his life, just hearing his voice made Stewie's breath hitch, he couldn't breathe for just a moment. _

"Hmm!? Oh! Morning Bri." 

_ His cheeks were bright pink, he stares down at his pancakes, although the strong feelings he has for Brian, he is sure Lois would never allow it, and Stewie is positive that Brian sees him as his kid, not a lover... which breaks Stewie's heart, he can only imagine a perfect life with Brian... _

_ Peter comes down stairs with a bright smile _

"How are the two champion golders? my little money makers~"  _ He winks at them _

_... _

_ ah yes, the reason why the Griffins are rich, Brian and Stewie. no surprise there _

_ Brian smiled at Peter, simply nodding, before returning to eating his pancakes. Blueberry with little chocolate chips and the finest syrup in the country. He called for one of the maids to cut his food for him. _

_ Brian turned to look over at Stewie, his heart fluttering, anytime he saw the kid he felt nauseous and nervous. He never wanted to say or do anything to harm the kid, he would sooner rather die than that. He wasn’t sure why he had these feelings, so he tried his best to ignore them. He wasn’t even sure what THESE feelings were. He blushed slightly, but luckily his fur covered it up. _

“So, how are you Stewie? You ready for tomorrow?”

_ Stewie looks up at Brian. Stewie was still short, just below Brian, still small and adorable. Soon he may pass Brian in height, but for now he is still an adorable small boy. Stewie takes a bite of his maple glazed pancakes, he nods. _

"Yeah, how are you feeling? Scared I'll beat you dog?"  _ Stewie smirks, he was only playing around, Brian and Stewie always had soft playful banter _

_ Stewie finishes the last bit of his pancakes _

"We practicing together today babe?"

_ Did Stewie just call Brian babe? that was new... reason was; Stewie felt like he could throw Brian off with playful flirts, mess with his mind, you need full concentration to golf, so, this will mix his mind a bit~ _

_ Peter turns a stare over to Brian… _

_ Brian raised his eyebrow, he momentarily stopped eating his pancakes. He was confused as to why Stewie had just called him babe, but he shrugged it off as the kid’s usual playful banter. _

“Yeah we’re still practicing and you know I’m not scared,”

_ Brian resumed eating his pancakes, but stopped again when he saw Peter look over at him. He turned to look over at his best friend, confused. _

“Is something wrong Peter?”

_ Peter chuckles bitterly. _

"Just weird, my kid is calling you what I call my wife." 

_ Peter points out harshly. Peter knows deep down Brian is a good guy, he trusts Brian, but lately Lois has got into his head... saying things like 'they are too close' and 'they spend too much time together' and now Peter is starting to take in what Lois has been saying, especially after hearing what Stewie called Brian. _

_ Stewie smirks, staying quiet as he hums, this will surely start making Brian question things in his mind, lose track of the golf tournament~ his little plan was going to work perfectly... it starts with simple 'babe' and then goes further~ _

_ Brian frowned, staring at Peter. He went to say something, but found no words came to his mouth. He instead just nodded, before finishing his pancakes and getting up from the table. As Brian walked out of the dining room and up the stairs towards the bathroom a few things were going through his head. He still didn't know why Stewie called him babe, he figured the boy was just trying to confuse him before the tournament, and unfortunately it was working. Brian walked into his bathroom, calling for his butler to brush his teeth. The man did as he was told, brushing Brian's teeth to give him that white and shiny smile. He thanked his butler, before entering his room to grab his golfing equipment. Him and Stewie kept their golfing equipment in their seperate rooms, not wanting to have their equipment stolen or damaged. _

_ Brian ascended down the stairs, heading to the back of the house. He walked outside and stepped out onto their private golfing field. It was about one quarter the size of the mansion. He walked over towards one of their golf carts, picking out his favorite one, a simple white with a gold trim. The canine climbed inside of the golf cart and reached inside his pocket, pulling out his special key. He kept the key on him at all times, he never let anyone else use his golf cart. He put the key in the ignition and drove across the field, stopping at their usual practice area. He parked the cart and pulled out the key, waiting for Stewie to arrive. _

_ Stewie innocently looks up at Peter, as if he didn't do anything wrong, Peter smiles and ruffles his head causing Stewie's cap to fall off, he picks it up and places it gently on his messy brown hair. _

"I'll be off now father!" __

_ He makes his way upstairs, he goes into the locked spare room that only he and Brian had the key for and got his golf equipment. the young boy made his way back down and headed out the back, it was a short walk down to the golf course, it was close to the mansion but far enough to not bother an of the family, the Griffins owned a large bit of land, that was spread out, the golf course being apart of that. _

_ Stewie walks down a small golf bag over his back, he spots Brian preparing. Stewie dropped his bag on Brian's foot on purpose and smirked.  _

"Oopsie~!" _ He laughs evilly while putting on his gloves. _

_ Brian winced as he felt the boy drop his bag on Brian's foot. He said nothing though, not wanting to give the boy the satisfaction of his reaction that the boy so clearly wanted. Brian instead just picked up the boy's bag and set it down on the ground, away from his foot. The canine then grabbed his own bag and set it down on the ground, taking out his club. It was made of a nice steel, with a leather handle and a gold trim. It cost him about four thousand dollars, due to the fact that the leather was not cheap and the trim was real gold. _

_ Brian reached into the side of his bag and pulled out a tee, he stuck it in the ground, before reaching in and pulling out a golf ball. He placed the ball on the tee and began stretching, humming as he did so. Brian did this every day, he found it relaxed him and made it easier for him to concentrate. He bent down to touch his toes, he reached to one side, then the other. _

_ Stewie swung out his golf club, it was customized for his exact height and arm strength, he had to test it a few times before he gave the bismuth his A-Okay! It was mainly made from solid gold, a dyed pink iron across the lining of it, the hot pink and Stewie’s name written in cursive sparkles, of course, very gay, there isn’t a time Stewie doesn’t go for the gay option. The handlebar was a pink and real leather, custom for his comfort, and the end result spent was way over Brian’s budget, Stewie didn’t want to brag… but he has always been that little bit more richer… although they both challenge each-other in golf and in life dreams, to see who can become richer, get a partner first, and of course who can become the most successful, they still decided to put their money together to become the richest of rich, and to provide a nice home for their family. _

_ Stewie hums swinging on his heels as he places a golf ball down on the bright green grass. He looked up at Brian, he had his gold club swung around onto his shoulder. _

"It's a rather hot day, don't ya think? let's pray tomorrow won't be as hot... I say, after the practice we should head to the pool..." _ Stewie grins. _

_ Stewie spun his golf club back around and it slammed against the perfect cut grass, he leans against it and smirks _

"Also Bri~ whatcha think of my new dig? got it, last week..." 

_ Brian smirked, momentarily stopping his stretching to look over at the boy. _

"Ah, I see you were going for the gay theme, how'd you pay? Give the bismuth a blow job?"

_ Brian went back to touching his toes, his ass hanging in the air. He just stood there for a few moments, relaxing his muscles. _

_ Stewie sarcastically laughs rolling his eyes _

"Ah ha, ha, very funny." 

_ Stewie knows deep down he isn't attracted to girls, but he will fight for making everyone believe he does, although his gayness always shines through and everyone already knows he is gay, it's obvious by how he acts and talks! Stewie just felt as though he was being judged too soon... he was afriad that maybe someone would judge him and who he is as a person... and he lives to impress Brian, yeah Brian probably wouldn't mind, he has a gay cousin! but Stewie was still nervous to actually come out just yet. _

"For your information, my bismuth was a girl you sexist." _ Stewie stuck his tongue out. _

_... _

_ Stewie sighs and adjusts his gloves, once finished he looked up only to see Brian leaning over to stretch his muscles... Stewie's eyes were glued to Brian's ass, he was as the kids say these days, 'thick' Stewie felt his heart pick up a speed, his hands become very clammy under the gloves, his breath was hitched, he butterflies... he felt like his lungs weren’t allowing him to get air... his whole face felt hot and it wasn't because of the sun... his lips part open and his eyes show desire... melting ad he gazes at Brian. _

_... _

_ He quickly shook his head attempting to stop himself from looking, he makes a smartass remark. _

"Careful dog, don't wanna crush me do ya? Now move" __

_ He shoves Brian out the way, he knew complimenting how big his ass was would put him off too, and now Stewie had time to get collected with his thoughts before they start. _

_ Brian stumbled, nearly falling to the ground, but he caught himself. The canine blushed a little when he felt Stewie touch his ass, but he knew the boy didn't see, even if he did see he couldn't because of his fur. He brushed himself off, before grabbing his club and walking over to his ball. Brian aligned his club with the ball, before throwing it behind his shoulder and swinging the club with full force. Unfortunately the ball didn't go anywhere, his club however shot out of his paws, nearly hitting Stewie. _

_ Brian chuckled nervously, walking over to retrieve his club. _

"Heh heh, oops,"

_ Brian bent down to pick up his club and walked back over to his ball. Brian took a deep breath, before swinging his club, this time it actually hit the ball, but his club went flying again too. _

_ Brian cursed, walking over to pick up his club again. _

"Dammit!"

_ Stewie smirks watching the dog make attempts only to fail on each, Stewie leaned against his club watching Brian, attempt after attempt… Stewie dodged the club every time. Usually Brian was great but it seemed today he had a curse, he kept missing or letting go of his club, Stewie shoved him aside before hr made too of a fool of himself, Stewie simply grins _

“Something the matter Bri~? You want to try one more time…?” 

_ Stewie stood up on his tippy toes and leaned into Brian’s ear.  _

“Let me help you~” 

_ Stewie wrapped an arm under Brian’s arms, he gently caressed his moobs (man tits) through the fabric and then moved his hand down so it was on top of Brian’s. _

“Your hands are tense, that's the problem Bri, you’re thinking too much… Is something bothering ya?”

_ Brian blushed furiously, he shivered, shaking his head.(edited) _

"N-no! Nothings b-bothering me!"

_ Brian moved his paw away from Stewie's hand, shoving him away. He picked up his club for the second time and walked over to his ball. It didn't go very far, only a few meters. _

_ Stewie rolls his eyes. _

“Clearly something is eating at you Bri, I’ve been your best friend since I was born, I think I can tell when something is wrong, but whatever you say~ fail tomorrow, like I care.” 

_ Stewie knew exactly what was bothering Brian, because he was the one who caused it, and it didn’t look like he was stopping anytime soon either. Stewie moves Brian out of the way after he last awful hit _

“Oh, for devil's sake!” 

_ Stewie swings his bat back and slams it into the ball, the ball soared through the air landing in the green zone. _

“Easy peasy~!

_ Brian watches Stewie's ball soar through the air, he growls a little. Him and Stewie had always been competitive, but they had always been evenly matched, for the most part. Though Brian would never admit it, Stewie was slightly better than him. Brian aligned his club with the ball again, took a deep breath and swung the club with tons of force. This time the ball went flying and the club didn't fly out of his paws. _

_ Brian smirked, looking over at the boy. _

"Ha! I've got this now, you're going down!"

_ Stewie looks up at Brian, his emotion blank, his eyebrow raises slightly. _

"The only time i'll be going down is when i'm going down on you!" 

_ Stewie meant that in an aggressive way, as a way of saying Stewie was going to beat Brian tomorrow, but the way the kid said it sounded extremely sexual, It was hard to tell if it was intentional like the time Stewie told Brian to come inside him while he sleeps. _

_ Brian felt his face heat up again, he even felt his tail wag. He quickly turned around so that the boy couldn't see his tail wagging. _

"C-come on d-don't say it like t-that,"

_ Brian quickly muttered quietly under his breath. _

"Unless you mean it,"

_ When he was sure his tail had stopped wagging he turned back around and swung his club, sending the ball flying through the air. The canine walked over to it and waited for the boy to hit his ball. _

_ Stewie heard both of what Brian said, he followed Brian over to his ball, Stewie grabbed Brian's ass and gave it a solid squeeze. _

"I meant what I said mutt." 

_ He spoke aggressively and winks playfully before skipping over to his ball to take a soft and easy swing, it reached closer to the hole, he spun around and waited for Brian, he had a large smirk while doing so, he knew what he said would affect Brian in some way, if it be he is embarrassed or angry, either way he wouldn;t be able to concentrate! _

_ Brian's face had heated up so much to the point where he was hot, his tail began wagging like crazy again. The canine wanted to say something, but his breath was caught in his throat. He instead just stared at the boy, unable to do anything else. He shook his head and swung his club back and slammed it into the ball. Unfortunately he swung too hard and his club ended up hitting him in the face, making his head hurt and his nose begin to bleed. Brian dropped his club and clutched his muzzle, stumbling backwards. He fell flat on his ass and didn't try to stand back up. _

_ Stewie watches in amusement as Brian fails to make a proper hit, he watches the club swing back and knock him on his snout. Stewie grabbed his stomach tightly holding back a laugh, he couldn't help himself! he wheezes as tears come into the corners of his eyes, he laughs loudly before making his way over to Brian still chuckling about what just happened, it was even more funnier that Stewie was the one who made this happen! _

_ The kid sat down beside Brian and smiled innocently. _

_ "Awww~ the dog has a booboo, Let's let Stewie kiss it better..."  _

_ Stewie grabs either side of Brian's cheeks and moves him closer, Stewie places a gentle kiss on Brian's nose and wipes the blood with the back of his glove. _

_ Brian just sits there, stunned and shocked. He feels himself shiver and begin to sweat. He tried to say something, but again no words came to him. His head still hurt and he knew blood was still dripping out of his nose, but the boy kissing him made him feel a little better. Brian shakily stood up, clutching his muzzle in one paw, and picking up his club in the other. He knew his tail was still wagging like crazy, but he ignored it. Brian stood there, waiting for Stewie to take his turn at hitting the ball. _

_ Stewie noticed Brian's little tail going off, it was adorable! The way it swayed all because Stewie pecked his nose! Stewie squeals and giggles like a little school girl his cheeks raise so high and blush appears shining through. _

"Aw Bri~! your tail! it's so cute! If your tail gets set off when I kiss you, I should kiss you more often~" 

_ Stewie felt up Brian's arm with a single finger.. seductively feeling him, attempting to make him nervous. _

_ Brian felt his tail wag even more, he started to back away from Stewie nervously. _

“C-come on Stewie, t-take your turn,”

_ Brian began walking over to his ball, unfortunately it had only gone a few feet, so he was still very close to the boy. _

_ Stewie smirks as he fiddles with the dog's ear, flopping it up one way just to annoy him. Stewie then took his swing, getting it into the hole. he jumped and cheered. _

"It must be my lucky day~ or maybe your my lucky charm Bri~" 

_ Stewie jumps up into Brian's arms excitedly and wraps his legs and arms around him. _

"Your turn." _ he kisses his nose again. _

_ Brian shivered, his tail continuing to wag. He gently pushed the boy off of him and took his shot. He swung his club back and slammed it into the ball, the ball landed right next to the hole and this time he didn’t hit his muzzle. _

“Y-yeah! That’s w-what I’m talking a-about!”

_ Brian walked over to his ball and gently put it into the hole. _

_ Stewie followed him over and wrapped his arms around Brian's waist standing from behind him. Stewie digs his face into Brian's back and purrs, he was really attached today, more than he has ever been... _

_ Stewie moved back and looked up at Bri with a wide smile. _

"Today has been fun~ especially the moments I got close to you Bri~" _ Stewie smirks. _

_ Brian moaned slightly when he felt the boy snuggle into his back. He quickly covered his mouth and chuckled nervously. _

“Y-yeah, u-uhm anyway kid, I-I’m gonna go, I-I’ll see you l-later,”

_ Brian quickly grabbed his ball and club, shoving them into his bag. The canine hurried across the lawn, forgetting his golf cart. He was in such a hurry that he didn’t realize his key to his cart fell out of his pocket. He ran across the field and over to the mansion. _

_ Stewie huffed, and shook his head, he smiles though, it was nice to see Brian so embarrassed because of him, Stewie had a feeling that Brian had more feelings for stewie than he was leading on, the young boy picks up Brian's keys and puts them in his pocket, he walks over to the cart and takes out the keys, he has drove this thing a few times with Brian by his side, he assumed it wouldn't be too difficult, Stewie took out the keys and started it up, he drove it up back to the mansion and saw Brian still making his way over, he pulls up in front of him. _

"Need a lift loser~" _ he smirks. _

_ Brian panted, his hands on his knees. He never ran, he was very much out of shape. He frowned. _

“I’m n-  _ wheeze _ a loser! And how’d y-  _ pant _ get my keys? I keep them in my pocket,”

_ Brian reached into his pockets, but couldn’t find his keys, he pulled his hand out, cursing. _

“Dammit!”

_ Stewie laughs softly and smiles, Brian may not be the fittest, but he is an old dog now, being fit would be a struggle, he felt bad for his buddy... he just hopes none of that brings his confidence down ever, Stewie thinks the chubbiness about Brian is the best part! _

"I'm only kidding, get in Bri, you look awful, besides I was going to drive us up to the pool to cool off, it's way too hot today and you just ran a mile! Now get in or I'll make you get in!"  _ Stewie snaps. _

_ Brian didn’t want to argue with the boy, so he just sighed and climbed in the back of the cart. He didn’t say anything, he was a little nervous about going to the pool, he was worried he might lose it seeing Stewie in a bathing suit. Normally he could control his urges, but today he felt as if he had no control. The canine knew Stewie wouldn’t take no for an answer though, if he tried to say no, the boy would make him go to the pool. Brian decided he might as well enjoy the short ride to the pool, it was better than running, especially at his old age. He had another two three years at best, maybe four. He wasn’t going to be living much longer, at least he’d finally left his mark on the world. _

_ Stewie looks back and smiles sweetly at Brian, he starts silent the rest of the ride to the pool, he knew Brian was acting different today, they are always playfully flirty but it is never this much... today Stewie genuinely went out of hand, but it caused Brian to lose control, to start falling for Stewie more than he has ever, stewie doesn't think he has ever seen Brian so helpless for him... it was driving Stewie insane because he just wanted to show Brian how much he meant to him... but at the same time he did this to throw the game for Brian... he needs his mind active so he can win, that's the main objective. _

_ After a short ride they arrive at the pool Stewie parks the golf cart and gets out, he takes Brian's hand once he was out and starts pulling him along to their large pool, Stewie immediately takes off his shirt and cap, the boy took the keys out of his pocket and placed it in his shoes after taking those off, stewie than runs back and jumps into the pool, the moment landing in his very small shorts became tighter to him. _

"Get in Bri!"

_ Brian felt himself blushing and growing slightly hard, his tail wagging. He immediately turned around before Stewie could see. _

“N-no kid, I’m just g-gonna take a n-nap,”

_ That wasn’t just an excuse, the canine really was tired, especially after running a mile. He was also embarrassed about failing so miserably at golf, he wasn’t sure if the boy realized that he was the one who caused Brian to fail. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around himself to hide his slightly erect cock. He walked over to a pool chair and lay down. He smiled, closing his eyes. _

_ Stewie pouts, he climbs out of the pool and makes his way over to Brian, he stands over him and just stares at him. _

"You're so lame." 

_ He pouts and leans down on the pool chair beside him. Stewie saw the erect cock before Brian could cover it, it was always clear when it came to Brian, he was a dog! It was hard to hide it when it looked like red lipstick or a Christmas tree light. _

"You like what you see Bri~?" 

_ Stewie stood back up and stood in front of Brian's pool chair, stewie deliberately leaned back his ass going into the air, his tight shorts clench around his ass cheeks making his ass poke out. _

_ Brian’s breath hitched in his throat, his cock now fully erect, he was sweating profusely. It took all his willpower to not grab the boy’s ass. _

“S-Stewie c-come on stop m-messing around,”

_ Brian began to get up from his chair, he was nervous Stewie might pin him down to the chair. The canine shook his head, he knew he wasn’t nervous about the boy pinning him down, he WANTED the boy to pin him down. _

_ Stewie spun around and pushed Brian back onto the pool chair, Stewie climbed up onto him and pinned him against the chair, Stewie glared into his eyes, his knee moving up to Brian's crotch, he rubs his knee across it back and forth. _

"You're so hard Brian ~ hope I didn't cause any of that" _ He snickers evilly. _

_ Brian let out a soft moan, he knew how wrong this was, but he didn't care, he wanted this. _

"S-Stewie oooooooohhhh,"

_ Brian leaned his head back, closing his eyes, lost in pure pleasure and bliss. The canine began to hump into the boy's knee, thrusting his body upward. He whimpered desperately, only partially aware of what he was doing, not that he would stop if he was fully aware, he was enjoying this too much. _

_ Stewie pets Brian's head with his other hand, he could feel Brian's fully erect length against his knee, rubbing tightly against it... Stewie helped the dog out and grinded his knee faster against... _

_ A pool servant saw this....he just stood watching mortified!... _

_ Brian hadn't noticed the pool servant yet, so he continued to hump into the boy, moaning even louder. _

"O-ooooohhhhhh S-Stewie!"

_ The pool servant began to slowly back away, he was worried what might happen should the dog and baby pair see him. He was confused why Stewie wasn't pushing Brian away, but he didn't think about that, he thought about getting the baby's mother. As the man was backing away he slipped on some pool water, causing him to lose his footing and groan. _

_ " _ Ugh _ ," _

_ This alerted Brian, he stopped humping into the boy and jumped out of his chair, yelping. _

_ Stewie yelped to move back off of Brian, he stood up and rubbed his arm nervously while looking down at his feet knowing that they had been caught red handed. Stewie's cheeks were bright red, he coughs nervously into his arm, he needed to stay calm, this was his mansion, he shouldn't need to feel uncomfortable like this, Stewie walked over to the pool servant and looked down on him. _


	2. Divot

**_Chapter Two_ **

"What do you think you're doing?" _ Stewie snaps harshly. _

_ The pool servant was terrified, he knew Stewie wasn't an ordinary kid, not only that, but he was his boss. _

"I-I u-uhm, w-well you s-see,"

_ Brian began to slowly back away, hoping the boy wouldn't notice him. The canine wasn't worried about the servant telling on them, no he just assumed that Stewie would erase his memory or kill him. Brian was much more horrified that he had been humping Stewie, he had given into his animalistic instincts and regretted it. He knew Stewie would want to talk about what happened, but Brian didn't know what he would say. They couldn't do that ever again, and he knew the boy would just get angry, so he continued backing away as quietly as he could. _

_ Stewie grabbed his golf club bag which he left on a pool seat, he grabs his club and whacks the servant in the stomach. _

"What the fuck did you witness, answer me or i'll knock all your teeth out..." 

_ Stewie growls harshly, he lifts the servant's head up by placing the club under his chin, Stewie had evil in his eyes as he looked down on the servant who simply happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. _

_ The boy would indeed be angry if Brian wanted to never speak of this again... he enjoyed that small moment he had… _

_ The servant looked up at the boy, his eyes full of fear. _

"I-I just s-saw you a-and h-him,"

_ Brian saw the servant point at him and he yelped. The canine quickly turned around and began hurrying away, hoping the boy wouldn't notice him. _

_ Stewie swung around and glared at Brian. _

"Get back here right now Brian, I'm sick of you doing things with me only to walk away and leave me! Not today! You're staying right here or i'll tell Lois myself what you did... and... as for you" 

_ Stewie turns back to the servant and smashes his head with the club, blood splats up onto his face. _

_ Brian sighed, his eyes widened a little after seeing Stewie kill the servant, but he had seen the kid do way worse. Hell, he's done worse! The canine walked nervously over towards Stewie, scratching the back of his neck. _

"You, uh just killed a guy,"

_ Brian stood there awkwardly, continuing to scratch the back of his neck, unsure of what to do. _

_ Stewie swung the club back onto his shoulder and shrugged. _

"I could have tortured him, I've killed many people before Bri, this shouldn't be a surprise to you, besides... we didn't need this guy anyways he was useless." 

_ Stewie smashes his head one last time making sure he would never wake up and speak of this... _

_ Stewie was covered in blood, running down his chest... on his face and on his shorts, Stewie looked back at Brian and placed the golf club on his chin tipping his head up. _

"Now... where were you off too Bri?"

_ Brian chuckled nervously, looking at the boy. _

"N-nowhere, but uhm,"

_ Brian gulped, deciding it might be best for him to not say anything else. He instead just looked at the boy, blushing slightly, his tail wagging a little. The canine wouldn't ever admit it, but seeing the boy kill someone turned him on a little, not only that, but the boy killed for HIM. He knew his cock was becoming erect, slowly rising upward. _

_ Stewie could get the picture of how Brian was feeling by his tail and his body language. Stewie smirks, lowering his club, stewie backs Brian into a small corner away from the pool and sight, he pins him against the wall and stares into his eyes with a fire burning inside...  _

"Oh Brian ~ you are getting so horny... did me killing for you, turn you on... I bet it did... you're such a weirdo, a horny weirdo, but fuuuck I love it...." _ Stewie rubs the bloody club against his cock. _

_ Brian moaned as Stewie pinned him against the wall and rubbed his bleeding golf club against his cock. Brian felt some of the blood drip over his cock, giving him an odd, but pleasurable sensation. _

"F-fuck Stewie!"

_ The canine felt his tail wag an intense amount, his cock now fully erect. He loved it when Stewie was so dominating and controlling, he wasn't sure why, but he liked to feel helpless. Which he of course was, even if he didn't like to feel helpless, he would still feel that way. The boy was scary and made him nervous, but also so horny. _

_ Stewie smirks, his own cock becoming erect, he loved when Brian moaned for him, it made him feel tingly inside... Being in power was fun for him... But oh boy would he love it if Brian took over him and did whatever he wanted to his small fragile body... Stewie lives to he a sub in sex, he will be dominate at everything else in the world... but he begs to be beneath Brian... he wants Brian to show him a new world, but for now? Stewie will warm him up to it, he rubs the club harsher, the blood dripping down. _

"Yes Brian~ moan for me..." 

_ He pushes his body against Brian's and kisses his lips harshly while rubbing against his cock still... _

"Now Bri~ darling... ... are we going to keep this little mess a secret, and I'm not just talking about the murder!~" _ he smirks. _

_ Brian kissed the boy back with such fire and passion, he had wanted this for years, and now he had finally got it. Brian pulled away, frowning. _

"W-why wouldn't we k-keep it a s-secret? I could g-get in s-serious trouble,"

_ Brian locked lips with the boy again, this time slipping in his tongue, moaning into the kiss. He used his tongue to taste the inside of his lover's mouth, the boy tasted like blood, and Brian loved it. The canine was experiencing pure pleasure, he had never had such an amazing kiss, most kisses he had lacked passion, but this one right here, it was full of passion. _

_ Stewie giggles excitedly and pushes himself against Brian, he pushes his tongue into his mouth and explores every inch of the others mouth, moaning furiously, he held Brian close by his shirt, he drops the club beside him getting really into the kiss, he wants Brian to show him how it's done... he wanted Brian to touch him to feel him... Stewie would continue for the rest of the afternoon if he could but his phone started to ring. His phone was set on a pool table, Stewie pulled back and booped Brian's nose, he made his way to his phone and saw the contact... it was his father, the day had gone fast, it was reaching to 5pm now, Peter was probably calling for dinner, or to say they were going out to a fancy restaurant, probably that, this family loves to flaunt the money.  _

_ Stewie picks up the phone. _

"Ello?" 

"Aw stewie! We found this sick restaurant! Get Brian and head back to the mansion and get dressed. We are going in half an hour! Man I can't wait to eat lobster!"

_ Brian whimpered a little when the boy pulled away, but he was able to suppress it for the most part. He saw the boy pick up his phone and start talking, he couldn’t hear the other end, but he assumed it was Peter or Lois calling him and Brian for dinner. The canine sighed, walking over to the golf cart. He was about to get in, but remembered his fur was stained with a little blood. There was also the problem of the dead body and Stewie’s blood soaked pants and club. Brian walked back over to Stewie, waiting for him to finish his conversation. _

_ Stewie finished the call. He looks back at Brian and then at the body "let's go." he pulls the body into a blind spot. Stewie grabbed his golf bag and took out a disintegrator gun, he shot the man and he turned into dust. _

"Let's get cleaned up."  _ He takes Bri's hand and starts walking away from the pool dragging Brian along. _

"We are having dinner at a restaurant, we will go around back, grab the hose and get this blood off, then go upstairs and get changed." 

_ Stewie was very calm about the whole situation, he just killed a man and then made out with Brian as if nothing happened. They stay far from the mansion and walk on the paddocks of land, they go around the back of the mansion to the garden hose. _

_ Brian was struggling to stay on his feet as the boy dragged him along. _

"We probably shouldn't sit together at the restaurant, Lois already doesn't trust me. I doubt she'd take too kindly to me making out with her five year old,"

_ They stopped in front of the garden hose, Brian was nervous what the boy might say, he probably would just assume Brian wanted to avoid him, which he did, but also didn't. The canine knew that it would be harder for him to hide his feelings for the boy when they had just made out. Of course they had made out in the past, but never with such passion and love, and it was only ever for getting out of tricky situations. _

_ Stewie glares at him snatching his hand away. _

"She doesn't suspect a thing Brian! She's living the luxury life. If anything she is glad you are always around me now she doesn't need to deal with me every 5 seconds... sure she wouldn't be happy if she ever found out what we did together, but she won't find out so stop using excuses to not be around me! ... Now stand still dog." 

_ Stewie hosed Brian’s body down and his own, both soaking wet but they did say that they were going to the pool, so it wouldn't be weird that they were both soaked. _

_ Brian got down on four feet and shook himself dry, he was still a dog after all. He quickly stood up on two feet and followed after the boy. _

“I’m not making excuses! Besides I’m a little worried you might try and flirt with me at dinner or grind into me!”

_ Brian was worried, but also wanting it so bad. He was worried about how bad he wanted the boy to grind into him, everyone oblivious to what was going on between the two. _

_ Stewie smirks oh he was planning on doing something that's for sure, the young boy laughs it off though.  _

"You need to relax Bri." 

_ He makes his way into the back of the mansion, Lois was standing there in a black dress and earrings, she was already ready to go, she wouldn't be happy seeing Brian and Stewie all wet and not ready when they are booked in 20 minutes, they didn't have much time! _

_ Lois glared at the two boys as they entered the mansion, soaking wet. _

"You two need to get ready now!"

_ Brian ran up the stairs, calling for his butler as he rushed to get ready. He ran into his room and over to his closet, looking through his different suits. He settled on a simple black tux with a white undershirt and a simple red tie. The canine hastily took off his golf attire, handing it to his butler, his butler set his golf attire aside and helped him get ready. He could get ready on his own, but why would he do that when he can have his butler do it for him? Brian's butler rushed to grab his comb and began combing the top of the canine's head. When he was finished with that Brian shooed his butler away and hastily grabbed one of his many expensive watches, a golden wrist watch encrusted with diamonds, and roman numerals to tell the time. He hurried down the stairs, putting on his watch as he rushed over toward Lois and Peter, who were tapping their feet, waiting impatiently. _

_ Stewie looked up at Lois with pouty eyes, he took her hand, his eyes glowing in a begging way... he wanted to ask her something, he wanted his own way for something...  _

"Mommy, can I please wear a dress tonight?" 

_ He knew his mother wouldn't really want him to wear a dress out in public with the family, what if someone says "what an adorable little girl" and then Stewie turns around to tell him he is a guy! Lois would be judged as a mother, she would be embarrassed! She adores her son that's evident but... allowing stewie to wear a dress? She wasn't homophobic or sexist! She wasn't, she just feels nervous when it's her son, she would hate for him to be teased! _

"Why do you wanna wear a dress? You have many fancy suits, and you'll look as dashing as your older brother!" _ Peter steps in trying to change Stewie's mind. _

_ Lois sighed, looking down at her son. _

"I-I suppose, but if someone calls you a girl you will not tell them you are a boy. Understood?"

_ Lois waited for a response from her son, she knew her son felt more comfortable in a woman's attire. Besides he was the one who paid for this huge mansion and all the luxury she could ever want, if he wanted to dress like a girl, then why should she stop him? _

_ Brian hurried towards them, all dressed and ready to go. He said nothing though, he just stood there, waiting patiently. _

_ Stewie groans as he clenches his fists together, just because he likes to wear dresses and dress up as a girl does not mean he wants to be called one! He is a boy! Stewie frowns and crosses his arms...and pouts. _

"But I'm not a girl."

"If you dress as when then you're a girl, if you want to be treated like a boy then you will wear your suit." _ Peter snaps. _

_... _

_ The Griffin parents don't mean to be harsh, this is just how they were brought up. Stewie sighs.  _

"I’ll wear my dumb suit..."

_ Brian just stood there awkwardly, humming his favorite song. He felt bad for Stewie, but he also understood where Peter and Lois were coming from. They might feel embarrassed, or be worried that their son would be teased. _

_ Stewie turned around to see Brian was ready, he looked amazing, handsome... His clothes always fitted him so well, making him look adorable, a dog in clothes always made the young boy smile, he was always in love with how Brian dressed, he had a sense of style... Stewie's cheeks were red, his lips part for a second but then, Stewie smirked. _

"You look nice, dog." 

_ He looks back at his parents hoping they heard, he was so angry with them he wanted to try everything to rebel against them! The kid made his way upstairs calling upon his personalised butler to fetch him his suit, it was a yellow suit, white shirt and a maroon tie, along with an adorable yellow wide brimmed fedora, the strap wrapped around was white. Stewie looked in the mirror and sighed. Although he did look good he refused to let his parents win. Stewie storms out of his room and into Meg's room, he pours out her makeup and starts putting it on, foundation first, then mascara and a light lip gloss, he then adds the finishing touches like fixing his eyebrows and putting blush on, the boy was gorgeous! And now what could his parents say? They had to go! Stewie wanted to be feminate and now he will be as well as being a 'man' whatever that sexist statement was suppose to mean. Stewie made his way down the long set of pearl white spiral stairs. _

_ Peter and Lois were looking at Brian nervously because of what Stewie said.  _

"Do you ever think maybe the kid likes you too much..."  _ Peter mumbles before Stewie came down the steps. _

_ Brian just chuckled nervously, saying nothing, as he tugged at his shirt collar, rubbing the back of his neck. Once the canine saw Stewie come back down the stairs he smiled, clapping his paws together. _

"So, are we ready to go?"

_ It was a rhetorical question, Brian already knew the answer. He opened the door and rushed outside over towards their limo. The driver opened the door for the Griffins, so they could get inside and be off to the restaurant. Brian climbed inside the limo, heading to the back and grabbing himself some scotch and a shot glass, before taking a seat. _

_ Stewie glared at his parents, he thought he looked flawless with his outfit and his makeup, Peter cringed seeing his son like this he watches the kid follow after Brian to get into the back of the limo, Peter stayed behind walking with Lois to talk about what just happened...  _

"Lois, I'm worried about stewie, ... I just don't think he should be wearing makeup!" _ Peter cried. _

_... _

_ Stewie moved in beside Brian watching him already take a shot, of course, well that’s what a limo’s for right? Stewie grabbed one of the Apple juice boxes and pokes the straw in. He takes a sip and stares up at Brian with huge loving eyes... he just looked so handsome! Stewie was breathless beside him...after the kiss they had earlier, every moment around him he gets butterflies and gets the urge to beg for Brian, to get him to go down on him, kiss him passionately like before... he wanted Brian to take control of him... the small kid started to imagine what it would be like... he starts drooling his eyes lustful as he imagines himself naked against a bed as Brian pins him down and does whatever he wants to his body.... _

_ The rest of the family get in after Brian and Stewie, Peter feels worried, he sees the way stewie looks up at Brian, it isn't like he idolizes him... no... it's a look he gave Lois when they first met, just, desire and want. _

_ "Stewie... why are you wearing makeup?" Peter was still curious, Stewie snaps out of his gaze and shrugs bitterly looking away, he tugs on Brian’s arm, he wants Brian to defend him... _

_ Brian noticed the boy tugging on his arm and looked over at Peter. _

“If the kid wants to wear makeup Peter I think you should let him wear it. After all he pays for everything, so why not let him wear makeup?”

_ Brian went to pour himself and Peter a shot, he held the glass up for Peter to take, smiling warmly at his friend. _

_ Peter couldn't argue with that... Stewie was paying for everything, along with Brian of course, but he couldn't say much, they could easily take everything away from the Griffin family, they would be nothing without Stewie and Brian's money. Peter takes the glass. _

"...I guess but he is still so young! What if allowing him to wear makeup will confuse him?" 

_ Peter points out. _

_ Stewie leans against Brian's arm, he sips his juice... calmly. He felt comfortable beside Brian, he felt protected when he was close to him, like nothing could hurt him ever. Stewie purrs and closes his eyes, grabbing onto Brian's arm, hugging it tightly. _

"Hey Brian, Don't you think the kid is being awfully close to you lately?" _ Peter adds the next topic he had up his sleeve. _

_ Brian shrugged, drinking his shot and pouring another. _

“He’s a kid, I’m his friend, he just feels comfortable around me I guess,”

_ Brian downed another shot, he was already getting a little tipsy. He knew he shouldn’t drink so much before dinner, but he just loved the taste of alcohol. Besides he was rich, why shouldn’t he drink whenever he wanted? He wrapped his furry arms around Stewie, smiling. _

_ Stewie loved when Brian defended him, if made the kid feel special, his eyes light up as Brian wrapped an arm around stewie, it was so comforting being close to him...Stewie leaned against Brian's chest, he could hear his heartbeat, being in Brian's arms made him feel warm like nothing else in the world could hurt him. Stewie closes his eyes and breathes calmly to the heart beat in his chest, the fact Brian was defending him leads Stewie to believe Brian actually did love him! _

_ Peter and Lois still weren't so sure. Peter stayed silent looking at the boy... and then back at Brian. _

"A little too comfortable." _ He spat bitterly. _

_ Brian was about to retort, but at that moment the limo stopped. He lifted up the boy, cradling him in his arms, grinning at everyone. _

“We’re here!”

_ Brian set his scotch and shot glasses down, before climbing out of the limo. He set Stewie down on the ground, grabbing his hand and walking towards the restaurant. _

_ Stewie squeaks a little bit as Brian picked him up in his eyes, despite still being shorter than Brian he was still big, he was 5 years old now, his mother doesn't even carry him anymore, it felt so nice to be in Brian's arms... it had a special feeling to it, though Lois and Peter saw it as weird, what was the need to pick him up? Stewie knew Brian just wanted to be close to him... Stewie grins being placed down and quickly grabbed into Brian's paw staying close beside him. _

_ Brian walked into the restaurant, still holding Stewie’s hand, squeezing it. A waitress stood behind a podium, Brian smiled at her. _

“We have a table for six, reservation name under Griffin,”

_ The waitress smiled back at him, winking. _

“Ah the Griffin’s, and might I say what a handsome man you are?”

_ Brian chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. He was nervous that Stewie might get mad or say something. _

“T-thanks,”

_ The waitress continued to smile at him sweetly. _

“Where’s the rest of your party hun?”

_ Brian looked behind his shoulder and smiled, turning around and pointing. _

“Right there,”

_ The rest of the Griffins came into the restaurant, looking a little uncomfortable that Stewie is still holding Brian’s hand. _

_ Stewie did get annoyed... he shot up a glare at her, she won't be alive at the end of the night if she keeps the flirting up, Brian is his and only his... as seen before, he isn't afraid to kill for Brian, if he has to kill twice in one day, he will, he will count it in life as a double kill. The brunette looks back at his stupid and pathetic family who couldn't get over the fact he was holding Brian's hand, they don't need to act this way, Stewie hasn't even done the worst of what he wanted to do tonight.. _

_ The waitress smiled at the Griffins, winking at Brian, before turning around and walking them over to their table. _

“I’m Jannette by the way, and if you’ll all follow me this way,”

_ The Griffins followed after Jannette, Brian still holding Stewie’s hand. She brought them over to their table, placing menus on it. The Griffins sat on their separate chairs, Chris beside Meg, Peter beside Lois and Brian beside Stewie. _

_ Jannette pulled out a notepad and a pen, looking at the Griffins. _

“Can I get you some drinks to start off with?”

_ Brian looked at his menu for a second, before smiling at Jannette. _

“Yeah, can I have a tropical cherry tequila?”

_ Jannette wrote on her notepad real quick, before looking down at Stewie and smiling. _

“And what can I get this little guy?”

_ Brian looked over at Stewie, he was worried the boy might be harsh or snap at Jannette. _

_ Stewie looked up at Jannette and gave her harsh murderous glare, but remained calm, the whole family was here, he couldn't go crazy now! Stewie took a deep breath and looked down at his menu, he scanned through the drinks.  _

_ "Chocolate milk."  _

_ He finally said, Stewie grabs Brian's arm protectively hugging it tightly as he stared up at the waitress with anger, no one could flirt with Bri apart from himself! And he won't let this bitch get away with it. _

"Brian I don't like this waitress, can we get another one..." _ Stewie said right in front if Jannette. _

_ Lois hissed, snapping at her son. _

"Stewie don't be disrespectful, she's standing right there! And let go of Brian's arm!"

_ Lois turned to look at Jannette, smiling apologetically. _

"I'm sorry about him, he's just tired,"

_ Lois turned to look at her menu real quick, before looking back at Jannette. _

"Oh and I'll get the red wine,"

_ Jannette wrote on her note pad, before turning to look at Peter. _

"And what can I get for you sir?"

_ Brian gently moved his arm from Stewie's grip, smiling down at the boy. _

_ Stewie scoffs and crosses his arms, he was angry at his mother now, he should be able to get what he wants and he wants a new waitress! He hates this one! Stewie stomps his foot and kicks the chair with his heel, he was being a little brat. _

"I'll get a beer." __

_ Peter chose one of the beers from the menu and then the other two kids got their drinks as well. _

_... _

_ Once the waitress left, Stewie glared at his mum. _

_ "Why can't I hug Brian's arm? I'm cold..." He pouts. _

_ Lois sighs, staring at her son. _

"Sweetie, you're a little too old for that now, your father and I aren't comfortable with you being so close to Brian,"

_ Brian looked over at Lois, frowning. _

"L-Lois the kid is comfortable around me and-,"

_ Lois glared at Brian. _

"Hush Brian, stay out of this!"

_ Brian just whimpered slightly as he looked down at his menu, looking for his entree. _

_ Stewie growls, he doesn't even look over at Lois, he is angry with her, he keeps his arms crossed as he looks down at the floor...his leg was bouncing from anger... he wanted to scream and just kick the lot of them out of the mansion right now! Life would be better if it was he and Brian... and it would save a lot of money too. _

"I don't get the issue mother, Brian and I have always been close, he is my best friend! We are rich together... and I'm rich enough to get you all out of my life! Just let me be happy!"  _ Stewie cried. _

_ Lois didn't say another word after Stewie threatened to kick them all out of the mansion. She just frowned at her son, glaring at Brian. _

_ Jannette returned a moment later with all of their drinks, she handed Peter his beer, Lois her wine, Chris and Meg their drinks and Stewie his chocolate milk. She winked at Brian, handing him his tropical cherry tequila. _

"And here's a tropical cherry tequila for a sweet piece of ass,"

_ Brian smiled nervously, now he was really worried that Stewie was going to freak out. _

"T-thank you,"

_ Jannette smirked at Brian, before pulling out her notepad and pen. _

"Can I get you some appetizers or entrees?"

_ Brian smiled up at Jannette nervously. _

"Uh yeah, can I get the steak dinner, medium well?"

_ Jannette smiled seductively at Brian, writing in her notepad. _

"Of course, anything for a hot piece such as yourself,"

_ Jannette turned to look down at Stewie, frowning slightly. _

"And what would you like?"

_ The moment Stewie heard Jannette flirt with Brian again, for the second time this night his blood started to boil, he grabs a fork and bends it throwing it onto the ground he jumped up in his seat after the last comment about Brian being hot, no way was he going to let that slide even if the whole world would hear him scream! _

"I demand a new waiter! Right now, this one is being totally unprofessional flirting with the customer like that! Who does this whore think she is!? What would I like? you ask? I would like you to piss off and stop flirting with my dog like he is yours, you dumb skank!" 

_ Everyone looked around, Stewie had made a scene... how embarrassing. _

"First you wanna wear a dress, then you wanna wear makeup and then you have the audacity to call this young woman all these awful words! Stewie I don't care if you're rich or not, I am your father! And we haven't done anything for you to divorce as us your parents, we are good parents! And you're too young to leave home, so what the hell would you do? You can't kick us out! So I'm done being pushed around! You're grounded!" 

_... _

"Well you're off the will fatman!" _ Stewie spat. _

_ Brian looked around the room nervously, there was a lot of tension in the air. He felt really uncomfortable, he scratched behind his neck. _

“So, u-uh this is a-awkward,”

_ Brian immediately felt like an idiot for saying that, but it was already said. The canine turned to look over at Stewie, who was still fuming. _

“H-hey kid, I thunk y-you need to c-calm down a little,”

_ Jannette just stood there, stunned and confused. She turned to look over at Lois. _

“And uh what would you like?”

_ Lois frowned, staring at Jannette. _

“I’ll just have the most expensive thing on the menu,”

_ Jannette frowned back at Lois, writing down in her notepad, before looking at Peter. _

“And you?”

_ Peter just sat there... he hadn't been that angry at stewie ever, he took a deep breath and calmed down looking back at stewie who was all red in the face for screaming... _

"Stewie... I'm sorry for yelling, we will talk about this when we get home... Brian can you take him out for a moment? He needs fresh air." 

_ Peter wasn't sure how Lois would feel about Brian taking Stewie out for fresh air after that melt down all because a girl was flirting with Brian, which has never happened... but Stewie needed some space and Peter could see that.. _

"I'll just get the lobster..."  _ Peter mumbles. _

"Before you go, Stewie what would you like to eat?"

...

"Pasta."  _ He grabs Brian's arm and starts pulling him to come along. _


	3. Intercourse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut.

**Chapter Three**

_ Brian stumbled after the boy, he needed to get some fresh air too, he was really uncomfortable right now. He followed the boy outside nervously, scratching the back of his neck. _

“S-Stewie I thunk you o-overacted a little,”

_ Stewie scoffs kicking the brick wall of the restaurant, they were round the back where most people would smoke, Stewie shook his head. _

"I don't think I did, Bri, I thought I told you i'd do anything for you... and that bitch thinks she can dare flirt with my Brian then she's got another thing coming." 

_ Stewie slams his hands against the wall pinning Brian there, nobody was around to see. He smirked evilly, staring deeply into his eyes...  _

"Brian~ don't you want me...?" 

_ He pouts but then harshly grabs his tie with one hand, he pulls his head close, both of their heads touching. _

"Because I not only want you... I need you."

_ Brian felt his face heat up and his tail begin to wag. He also felt himself begin to grow hard, his cock poking through his pants. _

“I-I need you too,”

_ Brian smashed his lips against the boy’s, kissing him passionately. He started to rub the boy’s thigh, smirking. _

_ Stewie moans melting into that perfect his, his stomach was turning from the feeling he was getting, Brian's large strong hand on his small sensitive thigh... Stewie started to become erect, he moaned, rubbing his crotch while continuing to kiss, his desperation increasing... he was so afraid Brian would take control right now and not let him rub himself... oh boy he NEEDED too! He was so horny. His grip on Brian loosens... he was helpless to every touch, he allowed Brian to fake control of this one… _

_ Once Stewie moaned Brian slipped his tongue into the boy’s mouth, feeling all around the inside, tasting him. Brian moaned into the kiss, his tail wagging furiously, thumping against the brick wall. The canine’s cock was now fully erect, poking upwards in his pants. Brian pulled away from the boy, panting for breath. He continued to rub the boy’s thigh, smirking as he did so. _

“Y-you like that?”

_ Brian already knew the answer, it was a rhetorical question. _

_ Stewie was breathless, he moaned and his leg twitched, he stared helplessly into Brian's eyes nodding quickly.  _

"Y-yes!" _ He moans his pupils dilating, he wanted more he wanted Brian so bad right now. _

_ Brian continued to rub Stewie’s thigh, slower. He flipped the boy around, pinning him to the wall, locking lips with the boy, a burning desire in his eyes. The canine wrapped his tongue around the boy’s, wrestling it for control. He growled, grabbing the boy by his shirt collar and pulling him closer into the kiss. _

_ Stewie had never been so desperate... every touch and every movement made him want to moan... being rubbed on his thigh was making him so hard he needed Brian bad. He yelps excitedly as he was smashed against the wall being pinned there... he struggled to fight against the dog's tongue. It was too strong... Stewie was weak compared to Brian... and oh boy did he love it. _

_ Brian smirked as he moved his paw from Stewie's thigh, to down the boy's pants. He began to gently rub at the boy's groin, feeling his hard member. The canine continued to kiss the boy passionately, moaning loudly. _

_ Stewie wasn't expecting this especially since they were outside... but Brian had already had one too many drinks, he was slurring occasionally and stumbling, he was drunk, but drunk Brian is always fun Brian. Stewie yelps as he felt Brian's hand rub at his groin, the boy was shaking, his breath hitched and then Brian continued to kiss him... Stewie closed his eyes and all he imagined was Brian he was desperate so very desperate… _

_ Lois was getting worried, Brian and Stewie had been outside for a while now. She was going to go check on them, check on BRIAN. She pulled out of her chair and began walking towards the exit, frowning. The Griffin matriarch walked out through the front doors and looked around, there was no sign of them. Lois heard sounds from the back of the building, she walked to the back and shrieked, she was shocked. _

"Brian what the hell are you doing?!"

_ Brian yelped, pushing Stewie away and straightening himself, before chuckling nervously, scratching the back of his neck. _

"O-oh hey L-Lois,"

_ Lois glared at Brian, boring daggers into him. _

"What the hell were you doing to my son?!"

_ Brian began stammering, he was unbelievably nervous, he hadn't expected to get caught. Although that might be the alcohol talking. _

"I-I, u-uhm, was j-just uhm-,"

_ Lois ran straight up to Brian, grabbing him by his collar and punching him straight in the muzzle. _

"Answer me Brian!"

_ Brian didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell Lois he had been making out with her son, but he couldn't come up with a reasonable response either, he was trapped. _

_ Stewie shit himself seeing Lois, he jumped back and wipes his mouth from any drool, he gulps standing up straight, arms in his lap trying to cover his issue, he nervously stares at the ground at Brian started to talk to Lois trying to get his way out of this, Stewie had to step in, Brian was horrible at lying, he always had been. Stewie stood in between Lois holding up Brian and looked up at his mother. _

"Well Mother, what did you see happening? Why not tell us what you think is happening first." 

_ Stewie had a plan as he usually did.  _

"Jumping to conclusions never helped anyone, so put Brian down and talk... or maybe you don't want that pink Ferrari I got you for your birthday? I could always return it..." _ Bribe. _

_ Lois shoved Brian to the ground, frowning. _

"I saw him stick his paw down your pants!"

_ Brian went to get up off the ground, but Lois placed her foot on his chest, glaring at him. She clearly wasn't happy with him, so he just lay there uncomfortably, not wanting to anger her any more than he already had. _

_ Stewie laughs rolling his eyes, he grabs Lois' arm and pulls her back. _

"He did nothing of the sort mother! he was handing me a piece of gum, but from you angle and this weird mind set you have about Brian and I, you clearly saw something else, which is honestly embarrassing!" _ Stewie pulled out a pack of gum and waved it around, Stewie was always smart. _

_ Lois was embarrassed, she thought Brian had sexually assaulted her son. She took her foot off Brian's chest and lifted him up, placing him on his feet. _

"S-sorry Brian,"

_ Brian brushed himself off, smiling at Lois. _

"I-It's fine Lois, you where jus' t-trying to protect your boyfriend,"

_ Lois looked at Brian, confused. _

"Brian are you drunk?"

_ Brian laughed, clearly intoxicated. _

"W-wha no, me?"

_ Brian stumbled over to Stewie, whispering loudly in his ear. _

"T-that was a-awesome!"

_ Lois felt her blood boil, she glared at Brian. _

"What was awesome Brian?"

_ Brian looked over at her, frowning. _

"I-I didn't say anerthing,"

_ Lois looked over at Stewie, confused and angry. _

_ Stewie smacks his head and sighs, god Brian was so stupid sometimes. Stewie simply laughed nervously and grabbed harshly onto Brian's ear.  _

"Quit it dog." _ He whispers harshly then lets go. _

"He is just really drunk" _ Stewie growled through his teeth, he was angry at Brian now... _

"Hey, lets... lets not stress about that, I just wanted to say sorry for how I acted inside... and, well I hope you're excited for your birthday present mother" _ Stewie smiles innocently changing the subject. _

_ Lois smiled at her son, completely forgetting about Brian. _

"Yes I am very excited sweetie, you're a very good boy. Now let's head inside before someone comes out looking for us,"

_ Lois walked into the restaurant, Brian stumbling close behind. _

_ Stewie held onto Brian's hand making sure he didn't fall over and hurt himself, he was stumbling and struggling to stand, food would be done now... _

_ Stewie leans into Brian's ear. _

"We will continue what we started later~" _ he smirks and walks inside. _

_ Brian shivered, stumbling after the boy. He stumbled into the dining area, falling over, laughing hysterically. _

_ Lois grimaced as she helped Brian up off the ground, helping Stewie guide him to his seat, before taking her own seat. _

_ Brian sat on his seat, still laughing and hollering. _

"W-what's up p-party people!"

_ A few people glared at him, before Jannette arrived with their food. Jannette walked over to Peter and Lois, handing them their meals. _

"Here's a lobster and caviar,"

_ Jannette ignored Chris and Meg, walking past them over to Brian and Stewie, frowning slightly at Stewie. _

"Here's a pasta,"

_ Jannette winked at Brian, handing him his steak. _

"And here's a nice juicy steak for a nice juicy-,"

_ Stewie looked up, his eyebrows furrowed, he glared a murderous glare. _

"Are you trying to get your eye sockets scoped out mam?"  _ Stewie spat grabbing a knife, pointing it at her aggressively. _

_ Stewie will not allow this bitch to stand in the way of his 'boyfriend' any longer, he trusts Brian not to say anything back, but this was his man! he won't stand here listening to her go off, and at this point she is doing it just to make Stewie mad which it does! and oh boy, she doesn't want to see Stewie when he is really mad, he becomes murderous. _

_ Brian was too drunk to notice, or care what was going on. He just kept laughing and began eating his steak. _

"Mmmm, wow t-this is reely good!"

_ Jannette stared nervously at Stewie, she gulped and left the table. _

_ Lois just sat there shocked. _

"Stewie, you can't threaten our waitress!"

_ Brian started drinking his tequila and eating large chunks of his steak at the same time, creating a major choking hazard. _

_ Stewie rolls his eyes and places the knife down. He crosses his arms and leans back in his seat, he stares at his food but doesn't even bother to take a bite, he wasn't hungry anymore. _

"Well she is being a little whore." _ Stewie protests. _

_... _

"Brian, chill hun, you're going to choke.'' _ Now Stewie was acting like a protective girlfriend. _

_ Brian just hummed, continuing to shove more food in his mouth. _

_ Lois looked at her son, confused and angry. _

“Why the hell did you just call Brian hun?!”

_ Lois felt her blood boil, she knew something was up. _

_ Stewie shrugs _

"You call everyone hun, I assumed it was to be polite and calm... stop worrying mother."  _ He pets Brian's ear... his hand trailed down to his back, he rubbed circles around it. _

"Slower... Bri."

_ Lois frowned, saying nothing. _

_ Brian shoveled more of the steak into his mouth, continuing to hum happily. _

"Mmph phmm, mmph!"

_ Brian reached for his tequila, his mouth still full of food. _

_ Stewie moved his hand off the others back and down his body, Stewie's hand landed on Brian's lap, under the table, he gently pets his leg, rubbing at it through the fabric, no one could see, and he wanted to keep it that way, he loved the thrill of Lois being suspicious of them being together... but he knows that they have to keep it low... he doesn't want Lois knowing too much, although the thrill makes him horny... he can think of many places he wants to fuck his doggy boyfriend... and TRY not get caught… _

_ Brian moans, food still in his mouth, causing him to begin choking. _

_ Lois gasps, pointing at Brian. _

"Oh my god! Someone do something!"

_ Brian clutched his throat, desperately gasping for air. _

_ Stewie pats his back and hands him a glass of water practically pouring it down his throat so Brian could swallow. He told Brian to eat slower! as Brian catches his breath and tries to breathe, Stewie rubbed his back continuously trying to get him to breathe. _

"I told you Brian! I think you've had enough drinks for tonight, you're clearly wasted so much you forget to chew!"

_ Brian coughed, catching his breath. _

"I-I haven't had e-enuv to drunk!"

_ Brian reached for his tequila, only to find it empty. He hollered for Jannette, holding his glass up. _

"J-Jerry I need a-anoter drunk!"

_ Jannette came walking over nervously, taking his empty glass and walking over to the kitchen. _

_ Stewie scoffs grabbing his wrist _

"No more drinks!"

_ He glared at Jannette as she walked away, the grip on Brian's wrist tightened. _

"You're going to make yourself sick Brian!" _ Stewie cried pouting, looking up at Brian. _

_ Brian frowned, looking down at the boy. _

"B-but alcohal is g-good for m-me?"

_ Brian was very drunk, he couldn't think straight. The canine hadn't even realized that their golf tournament was tomorrow. _

_ Stewie forgot too, but he knows that Brian is going to be having a hangover tomorrow, he won't be able to even concentrate! That is good on Stewie's behalf, though he feels bad for his friend. _

"We should head home now..."

_ Lois nodded in agreement, looking over at her son. _

"Don't forget to give Jannette a nice tip Stewie,"

_ Jannette walked over to the table, holding Brian's second tropical cherry tequila. She handed it over to Brian, looking nervously at Stewie. _

"Here you go, sir,"

_ Brian got up from his chair, grabbing his drink and stumbling away from the table. His drink was spilling everywhere, causing him to slip and fall over. _

"Ugh, f-fuck,"

_ Brian groaned, lying on the ground, rubbing his head. _

"Still think he is charming ya gold digging whore, yeah yeah, keep walking and don't ever talk to my Bri again." __

_ Stewie snaps at the girl and gets off his chair, he goes over to brian and helps him up. _

"Told you, you've had enough... If you listen then maybe..." Stewie leans in and whispers. 

"I’ll give you a blowjob~"

_ Brian shivered, struggling to stand up. _

_ Lois looked over at Stewie, frowning. _

"Stewie you have to pay for the food,"

_ Brian stood up, his legs wobbling, grabbing Stewie for stability. _

_ Stewie takes out his wallet and hands Lois a few hundreds. _

"You pay! I'm kind of busy here?" _ He wrapped Brian's arm around his back and helped him off the floor, holding him steady. _

_ Lois took her son's money and paid for their food, not even looking at the bill. _

"Have a wonderful night Jannette!"

_ Jannette took the money and smiled nervously, walking away from the table. _

_ Brian stumbled out of the restaurant, laughing hysterically. _

"H-hey Peter, r-rember when I cocked?"

_ Brian stumbled over to the limo, continuing to laugh. _

_ Peter was frustrated with Brian and Stewie, Brian because he didn't get to finish his lobster because Brian was making a big scene and because he was wasted and Stewie because how he yelled at him in front of everyone, he was being unfair! Peter is sick of both of them acting spoiled and rich! He is at the point of not caring for the money, he wants respect, he was always nice to Brian when he had nothing and needed a home!  _

_ Peter rolls his eyes and gets in the limo. _

"One night, is all I ask, that you two don't make a scene!" _ Peter growls. _

_ Stewie squeezes beside Brian in the limo... he stays quiet. _

_ Brian laughed, poking Peter. _

"Aw, c-come on Peter, I-I'll give you a c-chex of five t-thousand dalars!"

_ Brian pulled out his checkbook and his pen. _

"W-wait, what was I-I doin' gain?"

_ Brian was so drunk, he already forgot what he was doing. _

_ Peter shook his head and looked away, now he knows how Lois must feel when he used to always mess about, watching Brian act like a child today was embarrassing! and he is teaching Stewie bad manners! he is a bad influence on their son!  _

_... _

"Brian go to sleep." _ Peter sighs. _

_ Brian laughed hysterically, staring at Peter. _

“O-okay, dad!”

_ Brian threw his head back, continuing to laugh. The canine’s laughing soon subsided and was replaced by snoring. _

_ Once Brian had passed out, Peter turned his attention to Stewie, the young boy looked down nervously... _

"Why were you being so spoiled? our waitress was fine! you made a whole scene for nothing!" _ Peter shouts. _

_... _

"Sorry." _ Stewie didn't want to talk about this. _

_ Lois looked at her husband, sighing. _

"Peter I don't think Stewie wants to talk about that. He clearly regrets it, so let's just move on,"

_ Lois grabbed Brian's checkbook, handing it to Stewie. _

_ Stewie packs it away and pets the dogs head soothingly... he sighs. _

"Can I sleep in Brian's room? I feel like I should keep an eye on him..." 

_ That didn't seem like the best idea after what Lois thought she saw happening, but then again, Lois would seem like a bad person if she didn't allow it because she thought she saw something... but it would make her a good mother, protecting her child is always her number one priority. _

_ Lois thought for a moment, before frowning. _

"Not tonight sweetie, besides you and Brian have the golf tournament tomorrow,"

_ Lois felt bad, she knew nothing had happened between the two, she was just being protective of her son. _

_ Stewie pouts his eyes going big, he was begging! _

"What if he gets hurt! Or has a nightmare! He isn't stable! Please let me stay with him tonight! .. I'll never ask it from you again... oh please please!" 

_ Lois smiled, looking at her son. _

"I suppose, but if you two aren't up and ready by six-,"

"WE WILL BE!!"

_ Stewie quickly said, oh boy he was excited! Brian has slept in his old room before, back when they were younger, but now Brian has his very own room! Stewie hasn’t actually seen it yet, despite living here for over 2 years, Brian is a private person, he likes to hide things from the rest of the family, including Stewie! which hurts the boy sometimes... now that they are together though! Stewie will make sure Brian tells him everything! or he won't be getting anything from Stewie! _

_ Stewie was really excited to see what Brian's room looks like! he could only imagine he would have the finest of furniture! _

_ Stewie's walls are bright pink, you'd think it belongs to a little girl, a huge chandelier with real diamonds that hang from it, he has a large queens sized light pink bed with the fancy silk canopy over it, his room was huge, with any toy he wanted! a large vanity and a closet filled with the finest of clothes, mixed gendered, he had a closet just for his wigs and makeup, and of course he had a large toy unicorn plushie! Apart from all that of course Stewie had a walk in the laboratory, it was huge! A large pink metal door behind a bookshelf, Stewie keeps it hidden from his family just like his old house, the lab was huge! With inventions and weapons, all kinds of materials! It was amazing! _

  
  


_ Stewie assumes Brian's room is nothing like his own... _

_ The limo was parked. Stewie shook Brian to wake him up. _

_ Brian opened his eyes, mumbling. _

"H-huh, did I-I get the j-job?"

_ Lois sighed, stepping out of the limo and walking into the mansion. _

_ Peter and the kids follow Lois inside, they didn't want to deal with a drunken dog again, Stewie was more than happy to. _

_ Stewie helps Brian up out of the limo and pulls him onto the grass and stands over him _

"Guess what?! Mom said I could sleep in your room~"

_ Brian gasped, shocked. _

"B-but you're my b-boss!"

_ The canine was still half asleep and drunk. _

_ Stewie laughs and kisses his lover's lips since everyone has gone inside. _

"No, No i'm not~"

"Come on ya drunk lets get inside" _ Stewie wraps Brian's arm around his shoulder, Stewie helps him up to the mansion with careful steps. _

_ Brian frowned, pushing Stewie away. _

"Sir, I-I already h-have a boyfriend,"

_ Stewie snorts and starts laughing, good to know Brian was loyal to him, that made the boy very happy. Stewie grabbed him again before he could fall. _

"Is his name Stewie? Because i'm pretty sure I'm ya boyfriend Bri~"

_ Brian frowned, confused, pointing at Stewie. _

"B-but Stewie's right h-here,"

_ Stewie was holding back more laughter, he just smiled. _

"Yep, I'm your boyfriend ya douche~!"  _ He loved drunk Brian, he was always so fun! sometimes a pain... but this time around it was too cute! _

_ Brian smiled, staring at the boy. _

"I h-have a b-boyfriend?"

_ Stewie snorts and cracks up, laughing as he takes the dog inside. _

"Yes~! gosh you're wasted Bri!"

_ Brian stumbles into the mansion, humming happily. _

"W-who's house i-is this?"

_ Brian wasn't slurring his words anymore, but he couldn't remember much of anything. _

_ Stewie snickers. _

"Our house." _ He guides Brian into his bedroom curious to see what it looks like. _

_ Brian follows Stewie into the canine's room and he gasps, his room was huge! He had his own private spa in his room, a walk-in closet and a fancy dining area for two! The walls were white, lined with a gold trimming. The canine's bed was king sized, white with a gold trim. The blankets were white, with a simple, yet elegant design on the ends of them. _

_ Stewie squeals excitedly as he runs inside leaving Brian behind, he looks around his eyes scanning every inch of his room, it was so fancy! Stewie ran straight for the bed and started to jump up and down on it, he looked over at Brian and smiled widely. _

"Why did you hide this from me?"

_ Maybe because stewie is an overactive child who could break all the expensive stuff in Brian's room! _

_ Brian frowned, staring at the boy. He was much more awake now and a little sober. _

"S-Stewie don't jump o-on my bed,"

_ Brian ran over to the boy and leapt at him, pinning him down onto the bed. _

"T-there's better things w-we can do,"

_ Brian smashed his lips against Stewie's, kissing him passionately. The canine began undoing the boy's clothes, starting with his shirt. _

_ Stewie giggles poking his tongue out as he continued he didn't expect whatsoever what was to happen next, he yelped being pinned down against the bed, his pupils dilated, he gave Brian a helpless stare as he spoke... his cheeks go red he couldn't help but smile, he was so excited! _

"Please do show me ~" 

_ Stewie moans, kissing Brian back, he loved every kiss they shared, the best part about living in a mansion was the rooms were spread out, the rest of the families rooms were so far away they would hear nothing... _

_ Stewie could taste the strong alcohol in Brian's mouth, he surprisingly liked the taste... when Brian started to undress him he felt overly helpless. _

_ Brian flung off Stewie's shirt, tossing it aside. He began to work on the boy's pants, unbuttoning them hastily. He continued to kiss Stewie, his tongue dancing with the boy's. The canine felt his cock make its presence known, already almost fully erect. _

_ Stewie was so helpless he couldn't breathe... he allowed Brian to take full control... Stewie moves back from the kiss just for a moment so he could breathe, he whispers into Brian's ear. _

"Someone's happy to see me ~" _ He nibbles on his ear. _

_ Brian shivered, moaning loudly. He finished undoing Stewie's pants, tossing them across the room. The canine flipped the boy onto his stomach, his ass facing the canine. Without warning Brian began lapping at the boy's ass with his tongue, burying it deep inside the boy's hole. _

_ Stewie did not expect that he whined when being flipped over, he thought Brian would at least give him a warning but of course not! _

"Just make sure to warn me wh- AHHhhhHhhhhh~" _ He squeals while shivering at the coldness. _

"F-fuck... bri!" _ He grunts and grips the sheets tightly as he closes his eyes. _

_ Brian continues licking the inside of Stewie's asshole, moving his tongue up and down inside the boy. While he was licking the boy's asshole, he moved his paws over onto the boy's back and began rubbing it, slowly. _

_ Stewie's eyes were shut; he had his ass in the air for Brian... Stewie was whining at every lick, it was such a weird feeling... it wouldn't be the first time Brian has done this .. back when they were locked in that vault ... now that would be the first time. _

_ Brian pulled his tongue out of Stewie's ass, smirking. _

"Warning,"

_ Brian stuck his finger into the boy's asshole and began moving it around, trying to loosen his hole. _

_ Stewie finally was able to breathe when Brian moved back, but that didn't last for long... _

"Warning!? Warning for wha- AhhHh oooHhhh sweet Jesus!" _ He moans his eyes slamming shut and his hand clutching the sheets. _

_ Brian still had one paw on Stewie's back, massaging it while he loosened up the boy's asshole. Brian's cock was now fully erect, throbbing for attention. _

_ Stewie let out small chirps and moans, he totally forgot about the tournament tomorrow! He was full of love and bliss the only thing he could think of was Brian... he wanted Brian, that's all that matters right now. _

_ Brian pulled his finger out of the boy's asshole, smirking. The canine lifted the boy up and propped him on his knees, aligning his cock with Stewie's hole. _

"Warning,"

_ Brian slowly lowered his cock into the boy's asshole, moaning as he did so. _

_ Stewie moans loudly, his eyes roll back as his whole body falls back onto his stomach, he holds the sheets so hard as he feels Brian's throbbing cock inside of him... _

_ Brian let his cock rest inside the boy’s asshole for a moment, before pulling out, slowly. The canine plunged his throbbing erection back into Stewie’s ass, pulsating inside him. He kept this up, pulling in and out of the boy, gradually picking up speed, until he was pounding hard into the boy.  _

_ Brian moaned, closing his eyes. _

“S-Stewie, this f-feels so fucking g-good!”

_ Stewie moans his ass was stinging but at the same time the pain was so pleasant, Stewie moans he loved Brian on top of him like this... it made him feel so good... And hearing Brian liked this... made him tingle inside. _

"Nnh ~!! Mhm~ I'm g-glad Brian... b-but .. don't enjoy yourself too much because I did promise you a blowjob~"

_ Brian panted, smiling. _

“W-well  _ pant _ , I s-should hope  _ pant _ , so,”

_ Brian continued humping into the boy, moaning with pleasure and bliss. _

_ Stewie laughs softly, he wasn't sure why he was laughing? Maybe because he was shocked this was finally happening and he was really excited about it! He wanted this all his life and now it's finally here! _

_ Brian could feel himself getting closer to his inevitable climax, precum leaking out of his cock, down the boy’s ass. His cock was hard as a rock, pulsating inside Stewie’s asshole. _

_ Stewie moans feeling the precum melting into his ass, Stewie uses a hand to pinch him to get his attention. _

"B-bri! O-off... !" 

_ He wanted to suck dick badly. _

_ Brian scrambles backward, pulling his throbbing erection out of Stewie, yelping. _

“D-did I do something w-wrong?”

"What no! God Damn it Brian."  _ He grabs Brian's wrist and slams him against the bed. _

"I want to suck your dick, can I make it any clearer?"  _ Stewie leans down and licks the tip. _

_ Brian shivered, moaning the loudest he had that night. _

“O-oooohhhh, dammit Stewie d-don’t be a t-tease!”

Stewie laughs chaotically and licks it again this time slower so Brian can really get the feel... he smirks looking into his desperate eyes.

"Beg for me dog. "

_ Brian shivered again, whimpering. _

“C-come on Stewie!”

_ Brian was so close to his climax, lots of precum pouring out of his erection, staining his blankets. _

_ Stewie giggles he also liked being in control seeing Brian helpless, desperately needing him and begging for him, his cock was leaking so much, Stewie leaned in and licked up the length, he grabs a hold of it once all around it was clean, Stewie leaned in and his lips wrapped around it, he starts to slowly bop his head all the way down then back up again, he continues and gets quicker each time. _

_ Brian threw his head back, moaning loudly. _

“F-fuck! Stewie!”

_ Brian gripped the blankets on his bed, closing his eyes. He was panting, tongue hanging out, overwhelmed with pleasure. _

_ Stewie smirks and rubs Brians thighs in he starts going faster, as quick as his little body could take him, he wanted to make Brian moan, and cum... he wanted to taste him... while doing this Stewie remembered about tomorrow... but despite knowing he continued because he was too caught up with bliss to care. _

_ Brian knew he was nearing his climax, his cock was throbbing, beginning to hurt. _

"F-fuck Stewie, I-I'm so close!"

_ Brian's grip on the sheets tightened, closing his eyes. _

_ Stewie went faster and faster, he rubs what he cannot fit, which was only a small bit, he was trying not to choke himself, feeling the cock twitch he knew for sure Brian was so close. _

_ Brian looked over at his partner, moaning. _

"S-Stewie I'm gonna-,"

_ Brian climaxed, cum shooting out of his cock like a firehose putting out a fire. The canine closed his eyes, throwing his head back. _

_ Stewie slowly pulled back from his cock and swallowed what was in his mouth. he licks his lips and smirks widely. _

"That was amazing~"  _ Stewie pets Brian's head. _

"Did I do a good job...?"

Brian smiled at the boy, panting.

"Y-you did  _ pant _ a  _ pant _ great j-job!"

The canine wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him to his chest.

_ Stewie yawns, he was so tired now! he leans against Brian's chest and his eyes flutter closed. _

"We should really sleep now Bri... we have a big day tomorrow..."

…

_ Brian completely forgot about the golf tournament, but he didn't care, he got the only thing he'd ever wanted in life. _

"Goodnight Stewie,"

_ The canine closed his eyes and after a few moments he was snoring, softly. _


	4. TEE-RIFIC BET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was almost 9000 words- 
> 
> Slight bit of blood/gore in this chapter, just a warning!

**_Chapter Four_ **

_ The next morning flew around fast, around 6am there was a knock on Brian's door by his personal golf manager, she assumed Brian has been up and ready for at least 2 hours but when he came to the door all he heard was snoring, the manager was tall and had orange hair that was tied in a tight bun at the back, she wore black thick glasses, a tight fit black dress and black heels, she looked like one of those high school teachers you can't stand. _

"Brian Sir?" 

_ She knocks again, her arms crossed over her chest as she waits for the answer only to receive nothing. _

_... _

_ She takes out her phone and calls him, his ringtone blares from in the room bound to wake him up... Stewie was still naked and sound asleep on him. _

_ Brian awoke groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He heard his phone ringing, loudly. The canine groaned, looking for his phone. It was over on the floor, he walked over to it and picked it up, yawning. _

“H-hello?”

"This is Caroline, your manager? I'm at your door Mr. Griffin, I've been here for the last 10 minutes! did you just wake up!?"  _ She yelled into the phone.  _

"We have a couple of hours! you were meant to be ready by 6am! What the hell were you doing?! I came to get you for breakfast, get dressed, make it quick and then get down stairs for breakfast, also Stewie's manager, damien? I think that's his name, he hasn't seen Stewie anywhere, have you seen him?"  _ She asks. _

_ Brian yelped, he totally forgot about the golf tournament, again. _

“O-oh sorry, yeah Stewie stayed in h-here with me. W-we’ll be down right a-away!”

_ The canine hung up the phone, running over to his bed and shaking Stewie awake. _

“Kid wake up! We need to get ready for the tournament!”

_ Stewie groaned, rubbing his eyes as he slowly sat up, he was aching all over... he groaned as he tried moving, but he was in pain, every bone ached. _

"Can we just cancel?"  _ He groans. _

_ Brian sighed, frowning. _

“No you know we can’t cancel, unless we want Peter and Lois to get upset,”

_ Brian ran across the room to grab the boy’s clothes off the ground. He bent down, wincing, his back was hurting like hell. He knew he was getting older, but usually his back didn’t hurt this much. _

“Agh, fuck!”

_ Brian threw Stewie’s clothes onto his bed, rushing around the room for his own clothes. _

_ Stewie rolls his eyes. He puts on the clothes he was wearing before going to bed.  _

"I'll see you downstairs I'm going to my room to change into my golfing uniform" __

_ He slowly slipped off the bed but every moment he walked he felt like his whole body was going to fail. Stewie made his way across the mansion all the way to his room, he collapsed into his bed and just lay there in pain. _

"Fuuuck...." _ he groans and tries to get up. _

_ Brian limped across his room, over to his closet. His body hurt all over, he felt as if his bones were made out of bricks. The canine called for his butler, searching through his closet. His butler rushed into the room, frowning. _

“Master Brian, are you alright?”

_ Brian frowned, wincing. _

“Yes I’m fine, just a little joint pain. My body feels like it’s made out of bricks, now help me find my golf attire!”

_ Brian’s butler sighed, searching through his closet. He found the outfit, handing it to Brian. _

_ Brian winced, putting on the shirt. He grabbed his visor, putting that on too. _

“T-thank you,”

_ Brian limped into the bathroom, his butler following. His butler began brushing the canine’s teeth. After that was done Brian grabbed his golf bag and rushed out of his room, whimpering. He stumbled down the stairs, nearly falling, but he was able to catch himself. Brian felt a sharp pain in his head, yelping. Not only were his limbs hurting all over, but he also had a hangover. The canine limped into the dining room, groaning. _

“D-does anyone have any p-pain killers?”

_ Stewie slowly sits up from his bed, he places his hands firmly on his thigh and rubs soothingly in, he sighs loudly and uses all his strength to get up. Once Stewie was on his feet he completely stripped from everything and grabbed a fresh golf shirt, this one was pink, his shorts were white, he lays them on the bed and just stares for a solid minute. _

"Why last night? That must have been the stupidest idea we ever had... but damn it was amazing, oh devils I want Brian again... that was a magical night... I feel like Juliet after her first kiss with Romeo, I need Brian again... badly... Oh I'd give anything to ditch today..." 

_ Stewie picks up his shirt and throws it over his head, he then slowly slips his shorts on, after shorts he put his golfing shoes on, with blue socks, the boy combed his hair and put a sun cap on, after he was fully changed he painfully made his way down stairs to see Brian beat him too it... Stewie followed Brian into the huge dining area as they waited for food to be placed in front of them, one servant got Brian painkillers and placed them in front of him on the table along with a glass of water. _

_ The morning meals came out, today was a waffle special. _

"Can I have some milk?"  _ Stewie asks. _

_ One of the maids of the house got it right away and placed it in front of Stewie. _

_ Stewie takes a long sip... he looks up innocently at Brian as he does so. _

"... This milk doesn't taste quite as good as yours~"  _ Stewie smirks. _

_ Brian choked, looking nervously around the table. Luckily no one else was down there yet apart from him, Stewie and the servants and maids. Brian looked over at Stewie, frowning. _

“S-Stewie you can’t say stuff like that,”

_ Brian took his painkillers, drinking the water. He was still in lots of pain, but he knew it would take a while for the painkillers to kick in. _

_ Stewie shrugs softly and simply gives off a smile, his hand drops under the table and onto Brian's inner thigh right away, he is being bold, he rubs inwards right towards his crotch. _

"Why is that Brian~? Because you're scared I'll make you horny... was it your genius plan of tricking me into fucking you last night so I'd fail ~? Even if you did or didn't, I don't care, that was the best night of my life and...oh Brian.."  _ He sighs the last part helplessly as he grabs and rubs Brian's cock.  _

"I need you again ~" _ He says in an almost moan. _

_ Brian attempts to move away, hissing. _

“Stewie n-not now!”

_ Brian moans loudly, clamping a paw over his mouth. A few servants and maids looked over at them, confused. _

_ Stewie scoffs, moving his hand back, he crosses his arms and looks away, he wants attention! Even if it wasn't the best time for it. When Stewie wants attention, he wants attention and he will try to get it. _

"Brian... I don't want to golf today.. the only thing I want to hit, isn't a ball..." _ He winks. _

_ Brian felt his face heat up, turning red. Luckily his fur covered it, otherwise he could get in trouble. _

“W-we have to g-golf Stewie!”

_ Brian heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned around to see Peter, looking slightly unhappy. _

“Is e-everything okay P-Peter?”

_ Stewie rolls his eyes at Brian and avoids looking at him, he couldn't be bothered anymore, stewie slipped off the chair, he had an evil plan that could get the whole thing canceled easily. _

...

_ Peter shrugs when Brian asks him a question. _

"I don't know Brian, you guys really embarrassed us last night at the restaurant"

_ Brian couldn’t even remember much of last night, all he knew was that him and Stewie had sex. Which was the most amazing experience in his life. _

“L-look Peter we’re sorry, I shouldn’t have g-gotten drunk and Stewie shouldn’t have t-threatened Jerry,”

_ Stewie snorts and laughs when he calls her Jerry. _

"Her name was Jannette and I should have threatened her more for trying to hook up with Brian, dumb hoe she was..."  _ Stewie grumbles.  _

  
  


_ Peter scoffs and pulls out a chair at the table, he sits down and glares at the two. _

"Somethings up with you too..."

_ Brian laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. The canine was never good in these types of situations, he always got nervous and scared. _

“N-no nothings up, y-you’re just seeing things, right Stewie?”

_ Brian felt like a total idiot, he put Stewie on the spot, but the kid was better in these kinds of situations than he was. Stewie never got nervous or scared. _

_ Stewie was sick of lying for Brian... he looks up at Peter and smiles. _

"And If something was up, what is it to you fat man?" _ Stewie glares at him. _

_... _

_ Peter glares at Brian, not Stewie... Stewie was still young, what is he to know, Brian is older, and Peter is sick of listening and taking crap from a child who probably has 'no idea' what he is talking about. _

"Brian I asked you." _ Peter growls. _

_ Brian gulped, continuing to scratch the back of his neck. _

"I-I already told y-you nothing happened,"

_ Brian yelped, Peter thought something was going on, he never implied he thought something had happened. _

"F-forget it, I said n-nothing,"

_ Brian turned to hurry out of the dining room, wanting to just get the day over with. _

"So what if something was up fat man? What would you do about it aye? ... Come on Peter, quit trying to find out things you know nothing about... Brian and I have a ... reasonable relationship and you are just proving to your son and your best pal that you can't trust them, which aren't good morals good sir, nothing is happening between us, understand?" _ Stewie glares deathly at Peter. _

_ Peter scoffs and pushes the chair out. _

"Trust me Brian if I find out that anything happened between you two you'll be speaking to me, stop getting Stewie to speak for you, it's clear you're hiding something... you only put things onto Stewie when you're lying, I'll figure it out sooner than later..." _ he backs up and crosses his arms. _

_ Brian gulps, rushing out of the room. He bumped into Lois, trying to keep calm. _

“O-oh hey Lois, isn’t the w-weather really nice?”

_ Lois frowned, looking down at Brian. _

“Brian we’re inside and are you ready for the tournament today?”

_ Brian was sweating, stuttering nervously. _

“O-oh yeah, just a l-little sore, but I s-should be fine,”

_ Stewie rolls his eyes at how Brian was acting, thinking it was childish and immature , why is he so nervous, it's not that hard to lie... Stewie pushes off his chair and walks over to Brian grabbing his ass harshly, but makes sure Lois sees nothing... he loves his hand slightly inwards. _

"Mummy... I'm feeling quite under the weather.. "  _ Stewie frowns. _

_ Brian yelped at the sudden contact, biting down on his tongue to prevent any sound from escaping his mouth. _

_ Lois sighed, looking down at her son. _

“Well sweetie you can’t just skip the tournament, unless you have a fever you’re fine,”

_ Lois walked into the dining room, taking a seat beside Peter. _

_ Stewie grabbed Brian's tail harshly, he leaned into his ear and whispered. _

"My room. Now. I've got a plan."

_ Brian shivered, nodding and running up the stairs. His body was still sore, but the painkillers had begun taking effect. The canine ran into Stewie’s room, groaning from the soreness in his muscles. He collapsed onto the boy’s bed, closing his eyes. _

_ Stewie closed the door and then spun around to face the lab, he smirks, Stewie carefully climbs on top of Brian and gently kisses his lips... damn he really can't get enough. Stewie pulls back for a moment. _

"We are going to lie and say we got food poisoning or something... ya know how? I have a gadget that will give us a high temperature~ and then we can just postpone the tournament ~"

_ Brian nodded, pulling Stewie back in for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around the boy, moaning lowly. _

“O-oh Stewie,”

_ Brian pushed his tongue into the boy’s mouth, wrestling for control. _

_ Stewie squeals happily, he loved when Brian took control... He gently grinds against him, he couldn't be too rough, both of their hips were already sore because of that amazing night. Stewie brushes his fingers through Brian's heard fur, messing it up a little. _

_ Brian moans, moving his paws to massage Stewie's back. _

"S-Stewie!"

_ Brian moaned even louder, clamping a paw over his mouth, so no one could hear him. _

"Hush my little cupcake~ ... we can continue this later... for now we have to hurry with the plan." 

_ Stewie pecks his lips and moves off Brian, he goes over and activates a small door, he reaches his hand in, which seems to lead to another room, he pulls out a ray that he was going to use to raise their temperatures. _

_ Brian whimpered slightly when Stewie stopped grinding against him, but didn't try to stop him. The canine watched the boy pull a ray gun, confused. _

"S-Stewie why did you grab a gun?"

_ Stewie sighs. _

"It's just going to zap a temperature into you, you will feel a slight headache..." 

_ Stewie held the Ray against Brian's forehead and shot, a beam came out, zapping Brian slightly. _

"Okay my turn."

_ Stewie zaps himself. Once that was over he put it down and grabbed a thermometer, he checked their temperatures, high. Perfect. _

_ Brian blinked, confused. _

"I thought I was supposed to get a-,"

_ Brian clutched the sides of his head, cursing. _

"Fuck!"

_ Brian flung himself to the ground, shaking his head in his paws. _

"Dammit! Agh!"

_ Brian heard footsteps by Stewie's door, before the door opened and Lois and Peter came in. _

_ Stewie quickly pulls himself up into the bed, he rubs his head and groans a little but doesn't make as big a fuss as Brian did. The boys look up at Lois and Peter. _

"Mummy... Brian checked both our temperatures and it seems we are sick..." 

_ Lois sighed, looking at her son. _

"Are you sure, we can't afford to miss the tournament unless it's absolutely necessary,"

_ Brian continued clutching the sides of his head, groaning. _

"Agh!"

_ Lois turned to look at her husband, frowning. _

"What do you think Peter?"

_ Peter put his hand against Stewie's forehead, he was burning up... _

"We could always postpone, no point if they are both sick is it?.."  _ Peter felt as though something was up... something fishy. _

_ Lois frowned, calling for some of the maids and servants. They rushed into the room, awaiting their tasks. _

"I need half of you to take Brian to his room and I need the rest of you to watch Stewie,"

_ Four of the maids rushed over to pick up Brian, still groaning and holding the sides of his head. They carried Brian out of the room, grunting from slight discomfort. _

_ Stewie pouts crossing his arms. _

"Can't Brian stay here with me....I'll be so alone without him, all sick and bored... Besides he is also sick! It shouldn't be an issue!"

_ Lois glared at her son. _

"You both are probably sick from staying up and you will just prevent each other from resting,"

_ Lois walked out of the room without another word, Peter following after her. _

_ Stewie growled and then slammed the door once they left, he locked it , he didn't want any maids looking after him. Stewie climbs onto his bed and lays down, he takes out his phone and decides the best bet for now is to text his lover. He goes onto Snapchat and holds up his phone to take a selfie of himself, he then adds the caption: _

_ [ Hello handsome ] _

_ Before sending it to Brian. _

_ Brian lays on his bed, groaning and rubbing his head. He feels his phone vibrate, sending him a message. The canine reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, opening up Snapchat. He chuckled upon seeing the picture Stewie had sent him, before sending the boy a picture of himself with the caption: _

_ [ Hey baby ]  _

_ Stewie gets butterflies just seeing a photo of Brian, his heart racing, he licks his lips nervously, his cheeks going red as he rubs himself a little, he simply smiles. _

"Devils... he is adorable." 

_ Stewie holds his phone up again, he uses his index finger to slightly hold down his shorts, in a sexual manner... _

_ [ Everytime I see you I get so hard ] _

_ Stewie is so naughty when it comes to Bri. _

_ Brian smirked, seeing the picture that Stewie had sent him. He sent the boy a picture of his lower area with the caption: _

_ [ Don't worry, feelings mutual ] _

_ Stewie shivers, his body heating, he giggles and covers his face by slamming it onto the pillow. He has a small giggle fit trying to compose himself... God Brian made him feel... something else... _

_ Stewie took a small video of him rubbing himself. _

_ [ Oh Brian you naughty dog~ ] _

_ Brian's face heated up, breath hitched in his throat. He began to jack off to the video of the boy rubbing himself, filming a short video of himself moaning. _

_ [ Well, I suppose I should be punished then, shouldn't I? ] _

_ Stewie couldn't help but screen record it, he wanted to look at this video next time he is alone without Brian, the young boy was new to the sexting thing, he knows teens do it to keep it freaky or something... but he never expected Brian to be the type who would send a video like this through the internet... Stewie thought he was smarter than that in that sense.... sure Stewie is also sending videos and photos, but he is smart enough to delete any trace of what he sends if he must... Brian... well he is a middle aged dog who probably struggles with technology everyday... he has already fucked up once online... you'd think he would learn his lesson... but nevertheless Stewie wasn't complaining... he wanted this badly, he needed to see Brian in that state, and if it's impossible to see him in person, then this will do. _

_ Stewie holds his phone down low, showing the bulge in his pants. _

_ [ Yes Dog Daddy~ moan for stewie ~ ]  _

_ Brian moaned loudly, continuing to jack off. The canine stopped when he heard knocking on his door, biting down on his tongue to prevent another moan from escaping him. He quickly ducked under the covers, hiding his erection _

"C-come in,"

_ A maid came in to check on Brian, she brought a hot towel and some warm soup. _

"Master Brian... what seems to be the illness?" 

_ She puts the towel on his head and the soup on a small tray on his bedside table. _

_ Brian chuckled nervously, his phone receiving another notification. The canine quickly shut it off, ignoring the notification. _

“N-nothing, just a s-slight headache,”

The maid frowned, she kneeled beside him and rubbed his head soothingly.

"Anything I can do for you sir?" 

She wanted to be the best helper for Brian, the poor dog, today was the big day and now he somehow got ill... along with poor baby Stewie.

_ Brian just shook his head, smiling. _

"No, I think I'm good,"

_ Brian felt his phone vibrate again, seeming more consistent. _

_ Stewie was constantly messaging Brian but he wasn't getting a reply, he couldn't wait anymore, he needed to see what Brian was up to, why he can't answer. Stewie climbed up onto the back of his bed board and climbed up into the vent, Stewie knows if he goes straight he will end up in Brian's walk in closest. He crawls through the vent going straight and then climbs out on the fifth vent he saw, he drops out into a pile of clothes, he dusts himself off and... well he couldn't help but get a whiff of Brian's clothes, Stewie adores his scent... it made him want Brian more. _

_ Stewie takes out his phone and texts Brian to check the closet. _

_ The maid finally made her way out once Brian said that he didn't need anything. _

_ Brian checked his phone after the maid left, smiling. The canine climbed out of his bed and walked into his closet, getting ambushed by a series of kisses by Stewie. _

_ Stewie was super excited to see Brian, he jumped up and swung his legs around the other’s waist, he gave him kisses all over his face. _

"My darling!"

_ Brian chuckled, wrapping his arms around the boy. _

"Jeez kid, I didn't answer for two seconds and you came into my room,"

_ Brian walked out of the closet and towards the bed, continuing to hold Stewie. _

_ Stewie purrs kissing Brian's neck. _

"Because I missed you... I need you bad..."

_ Brian frowned, climbing into the bed and holding Stewie close. _

"I missed you too kid, but we shouldn't do anything we'll regret,"

_ The canine hoped the boy wouldn't take his words the wrong way, he knew what happened when Stewie took things the wrong way, he got upset and it was nearly impossible to calm him down. _

_ Stewie growls lowly and rolls his eyes; he glares at Brian and pins him to the bed. _

"What is there to regret my love? Besides... I know you're horny and... you need me." 

_ Stewie grabs at his cock and rubs it. _

"Hmm... So you really were jerking off to me... Good. I like that ..."

_ Brian gulps, feeling himself become hard once again. The canine moaned, rolling his head back. _

"I-I just meant t-that we shouldn't make o-ourselves s-sore again, we're m-missing the tournament f-for that,"

_ Stewie rolls his eyes. _

"Relax Bri~ I just wanna have some fun... It won't be rough this time ... Promise ~ hehe"

_ Stewie pulls his hands behind his back and leans in licking Brian's tip.  _

"With one hand hold my hands behind my back and with your other hand? Why don't you drive? You push my head wherever you want and how deep... go do it." 

_ Brian shivers, looking at Stewie, eyes wide. The canine doesn't hesitate to pin the boy's arms behind his back and to shove his face straight into his cock, throwing his head back. _

"O-oh Stewie,"

_ Stewie wraps his lips around the cock and presses down at Brian's command how deep or how fast he goes, he could handle it... and anything for Brian ~ you could say Stewie has got into this whole being a sugar baby and Brian being a sugar daddy, live of each others money... and Brian being in charge, he loves it. _

_ Brian moaned loudly, practically screaming. _

"Oooooohhhhhhh!"

_ The canine heard Lois shout from downstairs, slight concern in her voice. _

"Brian are you okay?"

_ Brian began sweating, calling back down to Lois. _

"Y-yeah, I was just uhm, c-clutching my stomach f-from the pain,"

_ Stewie pulls back and kisses Brian's lips. _

"Hush my love you are going to get us caught.. and you know Lois would not be happy..."  _ He bites his lip. _

"Where to now daddy ~"  _ He smirks happily calling Brian that name. _

_ Brian smirks, trying his best at "sexy talk", but failing miserably. _

"How about you sail straight into my iceberg?"

_ Brian cringes, rubbing the back of his neck, awaiting the boy's, sure to be, harsh response. _

_ Stewie raises his brows. _

"Mhm... but what happened to not wanting to be sore hmm? I don't think it's a good idea... also that was cheesy~ you're such an idiot sometimes... But I love you" _ Stewie sighs helplessly  _ "My douche ~"

_ Brian laughed, quickly locking lips with the boy. The canine pulled away after a few moments, frowning, seeming to realize that he had been insulted. _

"That wasn't cheesy, it was original!"

_ Stewie scoffs and laughs _

"Heh yeah right. Original... Please, you probably got that straight out of a book. You're not that smart." 

_ Stewie could be harsh... Sometimes too harsh... He doesn't realise he hurts Brian sometimes. _

_ Brian frowned, feeling slightly hurt from the boy's words. _

"Wow,"

"... What?! What do you mean wow? Don't play that with me , speak damn you!'' Stewie pulls his hand away and shoves Brian a little... this can't be good. They've always had fights. It's a part of their nature, one minute they could be hugging the next trying to kill each other, it's how their relationship works.

"I think I deserve a better answer then a wow." 

_ Salty spoiled brat. _

_ Brian could feel himself getting angrier, so he tried to calm himself down. The canine took deep breaths, but he knew it was a futile effort. He glared at the boy, snapping. _

"No, no you don't Stewie. In fact I'm feeling rather tired, so if you wouldn't mind,"

_ Brian pointed over to the vent in his closet, continuing to glare at Stewie. _

_ Stewie gasps angrily, he slips off the bed and simply glares poison at Brian, he was surely cut right now. _

"Oooh so now you want me to leave? You're the one who was a horny fuck and needed me here in the first place!"

_ Brian intensified his glare, exploding. _

"You're the one who came in here cause you're so god damn needy! I didn't respond for two fucking seconds and you come into my room! You're the horny fuck who needed ME, I didn't need YOU!"

_ Stewie clutches his fists tightly, his face going red, he is angry. _

"I wasn't that needy! I'm not a desperate horn dog like you, I can control myself unlike you, you always get us almost caught! I only came into your room because I was worried about you asshole! All this because I made a joke, that's another thing Brian, can you ever take a joke? It's as if your egoistic mind won't allow you to accept when someone is joking, clearly I don't think you're that dumb because I wouldn't be in love with you if you were, you are obviously the smartest person I know besides myself, but now? I'm starting to take all that back, you'd be smart enough to know I'm not being a dick! But instead you overreacted like you always fucking do!"

_ Brian was about to retort, but froze when he heard his door open. The canine turned around, gulping. Standing by the door was a furious Lois, glaring at Brian. _

"Brian you better explain what the hell is going on before I beat you with your own goddamn golf club!"

_ Brian just stood there, frozen in place. _

_ Stewie jumped, he was terrified for a moment but calmed down quickly, he took a deep breath... looks like he will need to bail Brian out again. _

"I came into Brian's room because I was lonely and my maid never arrived... but then Brian and I got into an argument...." _ He glares at him. _

"Don’t worry mother, we always fight, you know that... it's the perks of being ...friends"

_ Lois scoffed, glaring daggers into her son. _

"From that conversation it's clear you're more than just FRIENDS!"

_ Lois turned to look back at Brian, fists clenched. _

"Brian, I'm going to ask you this one more time. What. The hell. Were you doing with Stewie?!"

_ Brian continued standing there, unsure of what to say. _

"For fucks sakes!" _ he kicks Brian's foot. _

"Answer her, dumbass." 

_ Stewie was heated, he was sick of standing up for Brian. _

_ Brian looked over at Lois, blankly. _

"Whatever you think happened, it happened,"

_ Lois stood there, frozen in shock. She couldn't believe that Brian would do such a thing, she had been suspicious of him, but she never thought he would actually do something like that. _

_ Stewie blinks and then punches Brian harshly in his arm, something told Stewie that Brian knew Stewie would easily fix this that's why he said that. _

"You're such a fucking asshole... you can't even stand up for yourself you need a child to do that for you." 

_ Stewie took a deep breath and took a small pin with a glowing light out of his pocket, he lodged it into his mother's neck, making her collapse, she will forget about all that happened in the last hour, as well as being passed out for that long. _

"Call the nurse and tell them Lois passed out. NOW." _ Stewie was beyond pissed. _

_ Brian said nothing to the boy, ignoring him. The canine just pulled out his phone and dialed the nurse's number, putting the phone to his ear. It rang a few times before the nurse picked up, sounding slightly agitated. _

"Hello?"

_ Brian sighed, pinching in between his nose. _

"Lois passed out and needs some medical assistance, she's in my room,"

_ Brian didn't bother saying anything else before hanging up, walking out of the room. _

_ Stewie took a deep breath, he was so angry... he didn't even look at Brian he just climbs up the vent and leaves back to his own room... leaving the conversion like that. _

_ Brian walked out of his room and down the stairs, gliding his paw over the railing. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he walked into the dining room, taking a seat at the table. The canine hadn't even seen Peter sitting across from him as he called for the maids to get him some food, fuming. He was so pissed, how could Stewie act like HE was the one who was in the wrong? He didn't do anything, it was STEWIE that was in the wrong. _

_ Peter could see Brian was was fuming... even though Peter was salty because of last night, Brian was his pal and he hates seeing his pals upset. _

"Hey buddy... what's wrong?"

_ Brian jumped, startled. _

"Nothing,"

_ Brian felt guilt at seeing his best friend trying to comfort him. If only he knew what Brian had done, he would be furious and disgusted. The canine would too if he found out his best friend had sex with his son, although him and his son didn't talk much. _

_ Peter shook his head, he got up and walked over beside him wrapping an arm around his dog, he ruffled his head. _

"Talk to me about it Brian... are you really sick? Or is something going on ... is it Stewie? You two have an argument or something?"

_ Peter is good… _

_ Brian felt tears prick at his eyes and he didn't fight them, he couldn't. The canine burst into tears, burying his head in his paws. _

"O-oh god Peter I'm s-so sorry! I'm such an a-awful person!"

_ Peter groans and pets his head. _

"What? Sorry about what?! What's happened? ... Brian?"  _ He pouts. _

_ Brian sobbed, choking on his words. _

"I-I can't, I wish i-it never h-happened! I-I wish HE n-never happened!"

_ Peter felt so bad for his friend... he hasn't seen Brian cry like this in forever. _

"... I? ... look if it's just a little fight I'm sure it will work itself out, you two are best friends! It's going to be okay... go talk to him."

_ Brian could feel his heart picking up pace, his breathing becoming heavier. _

"Y-you don't u-understand, if you did y-you would be d-disgusted!"

_ The canine's vision was becoming cloudier and his hearing faint, unable to hear Peter anymore. He felt his eyes close, everything going black. _

_ Peter panicked, his heart racing, he shakes Brian frowning. _

"Brian!! Brian!! Are ... Are you okay?! ... Maids! get the nurse quick!" 

_ One of the maids rushed up the stairs, nervous. The maid ran into Brian's room, shouting. _

"Nurse, Master Brian has collapsed, he needs immediate medical attention!"

_ Peter kneeled down beside his dog and pet his head. _

"Maid patrica, go fetch Stewie, tell him what happened... I think he deserves to know..."

_ Patricia ran up the stairs, panting. Once the maid reached the top of the stairs she walked over to Stewie's room, gently knocking on the door. _

"Master Stewie, Master Brian has passed out. Your father thought I should let you know,"

_ Stewie looked up , he was sitting on his bed on his phone looking at a photo of Brian... he was angry but he missed him already and now he was upset! Stewie bolted up. _

"Passed out!? How the hell!"

_ Patricia flinched, frowning. _

"I-I don't know sir, but your father felt you should know,"

_ Stewie growls as he pushes past the maid and runs down stairs... _

"God damn it Brian..." 

_ He ran into the kitchen and collapsed on his knees beside Brian ... they may have just fought but he would never wish this upon him. _

_ Peter looked over at his son, continuing to pet Brian's head. _

"Stewie, I know this is hard, but Brian is going to be just fine,"

"Why did he even faint !? What did you do!?" 

_ He punches his dad weakly... he was so scared... What if Brian doesn't get up?! The last time they spoke they fought, Stewie couldn't live with that! _

_ Peter sighed, petting Brian with one hand and placing the other on his son's shoulder. _

"He was just talking about some fight you guys had and he began to hyperventilate before passing out,"

_ Stewie became shaky, he broke down in a sob... he didn't know he hurt Brian so much... he was just angry... he still is! _

"But why would he faint...I mean I suppose it could be because of the ray I used to his brain..."

_ Peter was confused, but didn't question his son's words, assuming he's delusional. _

"Nurse Katie is gonna do whatever she can to help Brian, but if she can't then we'll have to take him to the hospital,"

_ Stewie grabs Brian's arm harshly. _

"Hospital?! He needs no hospital! Get up Brian! Get up!" 

_ Brian doesn’t move, still unconscious. His pulse has grown fainter, heart beating slower. _

_ Stewie was so angry! He can't just faint! ... he didn't want to feel bad... he was angry with Brian but at the same time he was so worried... if he woke up he would slap but also kiss him! _

_ Peter saw that his son wasn’t handling this well, frowning. _

“Katie, I think we should take him to the hospital,”

_ Peter looked over at his son, gently pushing him away from Brian. _

_ Stewie hissed at his dad and latched onto Brian not letting go. _

"CPR! I - I can give him CPR! ... I can help please..." 

_ Peter winced at hearing his son so broken, gently picking up Brian and pushing Stewie away. _

“Stewie he needs to go to the hospital,”

_ Stewie grabbed Brian's hand and pulled back... _

"No!" 

_ He grabs his cheek and pushes his lips against Brian, he gently breathes into his mouth, and just pushes gently onto his chest. _

_ Peter frowned, looking down at his son performing CPR. _

“Stewie he didn’t choke, he suffered a panic attack or something, he needs to go to the hospital,”

_ Stewie just sobs. _

"Well his heart could have failed or anything! I just want to make sure because I can't lose him... He made me so angry before.... And I'm still angry with him, first of all asshole this isn't your way out of an apology if you can hear me or not.... And second of all ... ... Please get up." 

_ Peter looked over at Katie, sighing. _

“Katie, call the ambulance,”

_ Peter turned to look at his son again, pointing at Brian. _

“Stewie we’re taking Brian to the hospital, so go grab Rupert or something because we might be there for a while,”

_ Stewie took a deep breath... He was so angry with Brian, how dare he just faint! All because of a stupid fight, Stewie refused to feel sorry for him... But at the same time he knows he has too... Stewie grabs Rupert and makes his way back. _

"Didn't mum pass out or something too? Why does Brian need to go to the hospital but not her?"

_ Peter gasped, looking at his son. _

“Oh my god Lois fainted too?!”

_ Peter turned to look over at Katie, taking deep breaths. _

“Why didn’t you tell me my wife fainted?”

_ Katie shrugs. _

"Sir, we are doing the best we can, she is still breathing... So is Brian, and I really don't think either of them need the hospital.. They just need rest and someone to watch them... If they struggle to breathe then I'll call the ambulance... Stewie why don't you look after Brian.. and Peter watch after Lois....It will be fine, you two stress a lot..."

_ Peter sighed, looking at Katie. _

“Okay, that’s probably a good idea, where is Lois?”

"She's just upstairs in her room... A nurse is looking after her, she’ll be fine... so will Brian.."  _ She looks at Stewie with a sympathetic look. _

"Where should we take him to rest?"

...

"My room..."  _ Stewie answers. _

_ Peter smiles, turning around and walking upstairs. _

_ Katie looked down at Stewie, frowning. _

“If you’re alright then I’m going to head back to my office, sir,”

_ Stewie lifted Brian's arm over his shoulder and made his way upstairs, he gently placed Brian on his bed... _

"Wake up soon..."

  
  
  


_ Brian slowly opened his eyes, rubbing at them. He couldn’t remember much of what happened earlier, but he did know that he had skipped the golf tournament. He wasn’t sure why, he figured it had something to do with last night. The canine sat up, looking at his surroundings. He saw Stewie curled up beside him, snoring softly. _

_ Brian chuckled, smiling. _

“Cute,”

_ He looked around the room, noticing a bunch of toys and weird half finished blueprints for machines or devices. _

_ I guess I fell asleep in Stewie’s room. _

_ The canine was about to get up when he noticed the boy was beginning to stir, opening his eyes. _

_ Stewie rolls over and rubs his eyes, when his eyes adjust to the light he spots Brian awake beside him... he had a relief... but at the same time wanted to punch Brian so bad... he frowns and tackles him to the ground pinning him there. _

"You asshole! Don't do that! Why would you pass out ! You bloody scared me! ... Stupid ... Dumbass... And I'm still annoyed at you... From that fight... And I'm still not talking to you..."

_ Well he is talking right now… _

_ Brian frowned, confused. He had no clue what Stewie was talking about, he fainted? _

“What fight and when did I faint?”

"I don't know! I just got called down and apparently you fainted because we had a fight! Which is dumb! You're pathetic I swear! Get up now!"  _ He pulls him up. _

"I was worried about you! Damn you for doing that to me!"

_ Brian sighed, looking at Stewie. _

“Look Stewie, I don’t know what happened, but I’m sorry,”

_ He went to pull the boy in for a hug, but quickly thought better of it and put his arms back at his sides. _

_ Stewie took a deep breath and decided he would hug Brian... he wraps his arms around him and hugs Brian. _

_ "You're a jerk... You seriously don't remember..."  _

_ He was angry and he wanted Brian to know it... But what's the point of repeating everything he said earlier... _

"We had a fight Brian... You were acting pathetic.. and ugh.. You were overreacting to a joke I made... and you were just acting like a dick..."  _ He scoffs. _

_ Brian hugged Stewie back, wrapping his arms around the boy. _

“Whatever happened, it won’t happen again and if it does, I give you full permission to hit me in my golf balls with your club,”

_ Brian winced just thinking about getting hit in that area by the boy’s golf club. _

_ Stewie smirks and hugs Brian tighter _

"Sounds fun actually!" _ he purrs happily. _

"I like rough play... but i'd be missing out... I live for the pain... Makes me feel alive... Maybe we should have a little fun sometime..." _ He grins evilly, Stewie is one freaky kid. _

_ Brian smirked back, moving one of his paws to squeeze the boy's ass. _

"I know how to make you feel alive, just a little bondage and roleplay,"

_ Brian winked, grinning madly. He was one freaky dog. _

_ Stewie's heart flutters his eyes shot open when his ass was grabbed... Oh boy he was glad their little fight was over... Maybe Brian was right... He is desperate for Brian's every touch... Every feel... He wanted Brian to make him feel something that no one else can make him feel. _

"Yes... yes please ~" _ he grabs Brian's collar and pulls him closer. _

_ Brian kissed back passionately, moaning. The canine kept one arm wrapped around Stewie, while simultaneously slowly rubbing his ass cheek. _

"Ooooohhhhh,"

_ Stewie whines and moans into the kiss about the feel he was getting... _

"Mmmn... Brian~" _ He pulls back from the kiss and nibbles on his ear. _

"You're so fucking sexy..."

_ Brian brought his voice down to a much deeper baritone than his usual one, smiling seductively. _

"If you think this is sexy, then you haven't seen shit,"

_ The canine pulled Stewie back into another kiss, slipping his tongue in. He used his tongue to explore every inch of the boy's mouth, feeling the inside of his mouth. _

_ Stewie giggles playfully he loves being pinned by the older... Stronger, tougher one, he loved feeling weak under him, it made him feel so alive.. _

"Ahh fuck.. ngh mmmn..."  _ He digs his nails into Brian's sides holding him tight. _

_ Brian moaned, continuing to kiss the boy passionately. The canine resumed his rubbing of the boy’s asscheek, grinning. He pulled away from the kiss, whispering into the boy’s ear. _

“Does that feel good?”

"Daddy yes... .. I want more... I want you to show me what pain really is..."  _ He grips harsher onto his fur. _

_ Brian chuckled darkly, his eyes taking on a darker side. The canine tore off Stewie’s shirt, tossing it aside. He brought his face to the boy’s shoulder and his claws to his back, smiling madly. Without a word he began slowly dragging his claws down the boy’s back, making him bleed. Brian opened his mouth slightly and slowly bit down onto Stewie’s shoulder, digging his teeth into the flesh. _

_ Stewie moans loudly, his eyes rolling back at the aching pain, holy it felt amazing the boy was feeling so alive... He bites his lip aggressively... The cuts against his back felt so nice and the bite on his shoulder was so tingly... He was desperate for this... He growls loudly at the pain. _

"BRIAN~AAAAH~!!' 

"AHAH~ OH BAY... BABY"

_ Brian takes this as a sign to continue, laughing madly. He brings his claws over to the boy's chest and his face to his knee, discarding Stewie's pants before continuing. Even slower than before the canine drags his claws across the boy's chest and bites into his knee, digging his teeth deep into the flesh. _

_ Stewie purrs aggressively, he leans his head back and allows Brian to take full control... It felt so perfect... It was a thrill he has been looking for. _

_ Brian dug his claws into the boy's chest, while simultaneously biting deeper into the flesh of Stewie's knee. The bed was getting soaked in blood, but he didn't care, this was one of the greatest sensations he'd ever felt. _

_ Stewie was shivering slightly and he pulled back a little. _

"B-bri... I don't think Lois will like this... if she saw me..." _ Stewie pouts. _

"All these bite marks..."

_ Brian slowly pulled his claws and teeth out of Stewie, attempting not to cause the boy too much pain. The canine chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. _

"Heh, sorry,"

_ Stewie hums and grins. _

"It's okay darling... I was enjoying every second of it... I'm just afraid Lois will find out.." 

_ Brian frowned, looking at the boy. _

"I know, but I shouldn't have scratched or bit you so hard,"

_ Stewie rubs his back a little and laughs. _

"I can take it Brian..."  _ He crawled back over to Brian and pinned him down. _

"You probably couldn't..."

_ Brian smirked, raising an eyebrow. _

“You really think I couldn’t handle that?”

_ Brian laughed, throwing his head back. _

“Look kid, you’re scary, but you don’t have sharp canine teeth like me. I think I can handle your biting,”

_ Stewie scoffs. _

"Who said anything about biting?"  _ Stewie pulled out a small pocket knife and waved it in front if Brian's nose.  _

"You were saying....?"

_ Brian chuckled nervously, looking at the knife. _

“U-uhm nothing, I didn’t say anything,”

_ Stewie rubs the knife against Brian's cheek gently back and forth with a small smirk. _

"Mmm... Nice huh...?"

_ Brian moaned a little, he hadn’t realized it would feel nice. But this wasn’t enough, he wanted MORE. The canine was looking at the boy, eyes full of lust and desire. _

“Make me bleed, deep,”

_ Stewie raised his brow, he didn't think Brian would want that kinda stuff... But this made it a whole lot better... _

_ Stewie dragged the knife down to his back and started scratching at it with the knife. _

_ Brian moaned, pressing his back down onto the knife. _

“M-more!”

_ Stewie pushes harder into the back, with a stronger grip, he breathes deeply into his ear. _

_ Brian loves the feel of the blood dripping down his back, he wonders how it would feel dripping over his cock. He lifts his paw and quickly slides it across the knife, causing blood to begin dripping from his paw. The canine moves his paw over onto his cock and begins jacking off, moving his paws up the length. _

_ Stewie was surprised ... he moves the knife down and jabs Brian's hand away from his cock. _

"Hey! Don't touch yourself without permission..."  _ He grabs his hand and holds it back, he starts rubbing the knife up his cock lightly. _

_ Brian whines, thrusting into the knife. He tried to move his paw, but the boy had a strong grip. _

"Why do I need permission?"

"Because I'm the one with the knife..."  _ He rolls his eyes. _

"Wouldn't want my hand to accidently slip.... And cut that off..."  _ He eyes down to his cock. _

"Behave... On my command."

_ Brian groans, continuing to thrust into the knife. _

"You probably have a machine or something that could fix, this, if it were to get cut off,"

_ Brian gestures towards his cock, rolling his eyes. _

_ Stewie laughs and smirks, he moves the knife away and gives his cock a gentle cold, lick. _

"Who knows... But I wouldn't risk that if I were you..." 

_ Brian shivers, moaning. _

"You little t-tease,"

"I know... That's my favourite thing to do to you... The best torture..."  _ He licks the tip and starts rubbing the cock. _

_ Brian smirked, staring at the boy. _

"Actually I have the best torture, I can withhold sex,"

_ Stewie laughs. _

"That'd be torture for you... You always need sex.... You always need my attention~"  _ He purrs aggressively. _

_ Brian laughed, purring back. _

"What about all those years we haven't had sex, I did fine didn't I?"

_ Stewie grins grabbing his collar harshly. _

"Well... You had many other bitches you could fuck... But now you’re all mine, you have nothing but me... So if I didn’t give you attention you'd go crazy..."

_ Brian pressed his lips against the boy's forcefully, grabbing him by his shoulders. He dug his claws into them, holding him in place. _

_ Stewie moans into the kiss... Damn Brian is more needy than he thought he was... Stewie smirks and kisses back with pure passion. _

_ Brian moaned, digging his claws deeper into Stewie's shoulders. _

"Mmmmmm, ooohhhh,"

_ Stewie pulls back and pins Brian against the bed holding him there roughly. _

"Maybe we should stop for the night to see how long you can last without me... Before you passed out you sent me a video of you jacking off... To me~ so clearly you need me desperately!"  _ He smirks. _

_ Brian smirked, looking up at the boy. _

"How much you wanna bet?"

_ Stewie smirks. _

"Just place a bet, and I'll go with it, I know I'll win anyways ~"  _ He nibbles his ear gently. _

_ Brian thought for a moment, before grinning. _

"How about this, if I can last a whole week without you, then you have to throw the golf tournament next month. But if I can't last a week without you, then I have to throw the tournament. How's that sound?"

_ Stewie glares. _

"Oh? You wanna win that badly...Huh? You need a bet just so you can win because you know I will always kick your ass in golf ? Huh... Well you'll lose this bet and then I'll win the golf tournament... Honestly this might be the more stupid bet you could ever make on your behalf ... You need me."

_ Brian smirks, staring at the boy. _

"You need me too, so, is it a deal?"

"Oh please... I don't need you that bad!"  _ He was having slight self doubt... but said nothing. _

"You won't even last a whole week!"

_ Brian frowned, slightly hurt. _

"And if I do?"

_ Stewie shrugs. _

"Well... you won't, but ... Question... Does this bet involve me lasting the week as well? If so... What if we both last the week? What's the win? ... What if we both lose? Hmm?"

_ Brian shrugged, nodding his head. _

"I guess, yeah. If we both win then I guess we go on a date or something, but if we lose we could either tell Lois and Peter about us, or both throw the tournament,"

_ Stewie laughs. _

"We aren't telling anyone about us, that would be a suicide mission."  _ He rolls his eyes and takes Brian's paw, giving it a firm shake. _

"Also... if I win, ... You be my sugar daddy for the day ~"  _ That wasn't in the agreement... _

"If you win... I'll be your... Personal... Exotic... Servant ~"  _ He purrs. _

_ Brian frowned, confused. _

"But didn't we say that if I win then you throw the tournament?"

"Yeaaah but either way ... I like the sound of my side of the bet too ~"  _ He smirks, _

_ he kisses his cheek. _

"So... are we laying down some ground rules, things we can't do...? Things we can do? ...I'm guessing we are allowed to trigger the other person... With sexual gestures? Just don't go as far as to actually asking for sex or needing it... Or actually doing it.."

_ Brian nodded his head, chuckling. _

"Yeah, that's fair, although we should probably be discreet,"

_ Stewie laughs. _

"Yeah.... discreet.."  _ He smirks. _

"Any other ground rules?"

_ Brian sighed, looking at Stewie. _

"No kissing, blowjobs or handjobs,"

"No kissing!?"  _ Stewie looked slightly annoyed... _

"At all?! Well that's not very fair... It has nothing to do with sex, besides it would be a great way to make the other person horny and desperate, or are you laying this rule knowing you'll fail easily, because if so I should just claim my win right now.."

_ Brian groaned, pinching between his eyes. _

"It's physical contact and does way more than make someone horny,"

_ Stewie scoffs. _

"Kissing should be allowed... buuut... nowhere below the belt, is that fair?" 

He thought that was fair.

_ Brian scoffed back, rolling his eyes. _

"No kissing or anywhere below the belt because that defeats the whole purpose of this bet,"

"Buuut Brian~"  _ He gets close to the dog, purring in a begging demanding tone. _

"... Wouldn't it make it more challenging... Don't be a pussy ~"  _ He grins evilly. _

_ Brian smirked, looking at the boy. _

"You already seem pretty desperate for me, maybe I should just claim my win?"

"I am not! Shut your goddamn mouth peasant! I'm just being reasonable!"  _ He scoffs. _

"At least ... Kisses on the face... Or the neck... Or... the body..."  _ Stewie looks down at Brian's chest, he was already losing... Wasn't he? _

_ Brian laughed, throwing his head back. _

"Oh my god, you're already losing!"

"I am not! Shut it damn you! Shut it! You're the needy one! You! You! ... Besides with this bet it also means no jerking off to anything of me... Or even thinking of me when you do... And trust me id find out it you did so don't even-"  _ He growls. _

_ Brian couldn't stop laughing, he was finding this hysterical. The boy was red in the face and practically screaming at him. _

_ Stewie crosses his arms and growls lowly. _

"Fuck off"  _ He hisses, he was being stubborn and angry now. _

_ Brian fell onto the ground and rolled over on his back, continuing to laugh hysterically. He was laughing so hard that he was beginning to cry. _

_ Stewie growls and pins him down glaring down at him, he stares deeply into his eyes... He was angry. _

_ "Don't try me Brian..." He pushes himself close against him... Doesn't do anything, just gently rubs against him... But as if he didn't do it on purpose. _

_ The look on the boy’s face was priceless, Brian couldn’t stop laughing. _

“I-I’m sorry, I c-can’t!”

"Fucking asshole..."  _ He rolls off and kicks him. _

"The bet is ON. Now get out of my room bitch."  _ He kicks him again. _

_ Brian got up off the ground, continuing to laugh. Stewie looked furious, causing the canine to laugh even harder. _

“A-alright, see ya later, b-babe!”

_ Brian walked out of the boy’s room, closing the door behind him. _

_ Stewie took a loud deep breath and tried calming down, god Brian made him feel so heated... And the angrier he got the more hornier too... He put a hand to his heart, his heart was racing so fast… _

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writers Collab! Our second Collab! a very long book, we hope you all enjoy <3


End file.
